Aperio, it Means to Reveal
by Kura and Hana
Summary: Continuation of Muto, it Means to Change. If you haven't read that story...haha...good luck.
1. Answers

Kura: Hey, guys! So it was totally weird to type 1 in for the chapter...yeah...AND THE PLOT CONTINUES!

Hana: Woooooow Baka.

Kura: Yeah, I'm Baka capitalized because I'm that epic.

* * *

1. The Answer

Chaos. That was the only word that could adequately describe the state Alyx Hayashi was in. She was running around in circles, tearing her room apart trying to find her various possessions.

"Alyx…" Liza deadpanned, and was ignored.

"Alyx…" she repeated as her twin rushed over to the closet and began digging through the pile on the floor.

"ALYX!"

"Quit yelling at me and _help_!" Alyx cried, throwing some clothes into the air in exasperation.

"What are you even looking for?" Liza asked.

"My hoodie!"

"Which one?"

"The sleeveless one!"

"That doesn't really help."

"The black-and-gray-striped, sleeveless hoodie with the obnoxiously-bright-blue accents!"

"Okay," Liza nodded and helped her sister search.

After a minute, she unearthed it from a pile near Alyx's bed. She threw it at her sister's head and began to attempt to fold some of the clothes.

"Thank you!" Alyx grinned, throwing it over her dark blue cami.

"Want your hat too?" Liza asked, picking up the black cap.

"Oh yeah!" her sister replied gratefully, catching the hat as it flew towards her face.

Starting out the door, Alyx called back a quick goodbye. She rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Ms. Hayashi," a maid said, causing Alyx to slow, "There is a nice boy waiting for you outside."

Alyx's eyes lit up as she wrenched the door open. There he was, looking slightly uncomfortable in the sunlight. He wore a long-sleeved, black turtleneck and dark, slightly baggy blue jeans.

She laughed as he pulled at the bangs of the dark wig he wore, "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Nekozawa said, cheeks turning pink.

As he turned, she noticed a bit of yellow fabric sticking out of his back pocket. He just couldn't seem to go anywhere without Beelzenef. Alyx bit her lip to keep from laughing, not wanting to embarrass the boy any more than he already was.

Hopping off the front step, Alyx bounded down the drive with Nekozawa following close behind, wearing a small smile on his face. The girl slid across the seat of the limo.

As her date sat down, Alyx looked at him expectantly, asking, "So where are we going?"

"W-Well, where do you want to go?" he answered, stammering less now that he was safely back in the darkness.

"Hmmmm," she thought aloud, "Well, it feels like it's been ages since I went to any kind of mall…in fact, I don't think I've been to one since coming to Japan."

Nekozawa paled a bit at the thought of a loud, crowded shopping center.

"But I doubt you'd want to go there," she continued, "What about…? No, probably not there…"

Blushing, the blonde rolled down the window that separated them from the chauffeur, "Please take us to the Miyashita Park Shopping District."

"What? Really?" Alyx asked, surprise written all over her face.

"You said you wanted to go," he replied with a small smile.

"O-Okay," she said, grinning back at him.

Twenty minutes later, the sleek car pulled up into one of the MPSD's many parking lots.

"I don't think I've ever been to this part of the city before," laughed an awestruck Alyx, "How did you know about this place?"

The shopping center was enormous. People were milling in and out of the different stores, spending every scrap of money they had. It was a place she would have never placed Umehito Nekozawa.

"Kanazuki told me there was a good store here for buying candles," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Candles? For what?" Alyx asked, looking confused.

"For my rit-er-rich aunt?" Nekozawa almost face-palmed at his nearly failed cover up. Renge had told him not to talk about the occult in order to be more normal for Kirimi, and he was sure the same applied for Alyx.

"Uh huh…" she replied, not buying it for a second.

The pair wandered around in the mall, glancing at various window displays, awkwardness quickly fading. Alyx was overjoyed to find a store similar to Hot Topic, her favorite shop back home. She practically dragged Nekozawa into the dark rook, not that he was complaining. He rather liked the Goth décor and burning incense, though he couldn't say the same about the loud music blaring out of the speakers.

Alyx grinned when she found a stand of Miyavi tees, and immediately took a few to try one, grabbing more shirts on her way back to the dressing room. She spared a look at Neko-chan and found him looking at some black trench coats with mild interest. In no time, they were back to meandering about the district.

Nekozawa had insisted upon carrying Alyx's bags for her, though she'd assured him that she could handle it. The disappointed, almost pout-like, expression on his face was more than enough to guilt trip her into letting him win the argument. As time passed, the wig-wearing blonde got more talkative and before anyone really knew what happened, they were laughing and chatting like on one else was there. Everything changed though, the minute they stepped out the door.

It all happened so fast. A man jumped out at them. Alyx yelped and dropped the few bags she _did_have. Nekozawa punched the guy in the face. Said male toppled over and Alyx stared at the blonde in shock.

"Ow, man! What was that for?" the guy yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"You jumped us, you psycho!" Alyx shouted back.

"I was _supposed_ to do that! It's my freaking _job_!" he retorted angrily.

"My apologies," Nekowzawa said, offering the boy a hand.

He nodded and got up.

"Where in God's name do you _work_?" Alyx asked, noting his appearance.

"The Highway to Hell," he replied casually, "It's a haunted cave set up to scare the pants off tourists."

"O-Oh, okay," she said, shuddering at the bad memories of the haunted corn maze she'd gone through back in Iowa.

"Sounds interesting," Nekozawa hummed thoughtfully.

"Y-You…you wanna go?" Alyx asked, feeling a bit shaky.

"Do you?" was his answer as he gave her a concerned look.

"Sure!" she lied, "I dragged you around the mall, so we can totally go somewhere you want!"

"All right," the blonde smiled, "Let's go."

They took a flyer from the slightly-confused boy and returned to the Nekozawa limo. Alyx sighed and leaned back in the seat. Neko-chan couldn't help but stare at her. He quickly averted his eyes when she looked his way. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, Alyx began to hum quietly.

"What are you humming?" Nekozawa asked.

"Is it bothering you? I can't stop if-" Alyx said.

"No!" he interrupted, "No, your voice is…i-it's nice."

Alyx noted the blush on his cheeks, but chose not to comment on it, "I don't remember the title…or really much of the song for that matter, except for the one part, that is."

Neko-chan nodded in understanding, "Would you, um, that is if you don't mind, would you s-sing it for me?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Alyx felt her cheeks heat up and tried to bring the melody back to her mind, "Please come with me. See what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can you see?"

She stopped singing, saying, "That's all I can really remember."

"Y-You have a wonderful voice," he complimented, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Th-Thanks," Alyx's cheeks reddened, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Nekozawa-sama," the driver called back, shattering the happy, fluffy, atmosphere, "we've arrived."

His words loomed in the air like a dark cloud. Alyx suddenly felt her body go cold. She had completely forgotten that they were going to some supposedly haunted cave. The older Hayashi did _not_do haunted well, but had tried to sound eager to go so that Neko-chan could at least enjoy himself a little bit. Gulping quietly, Alyx forced herself to step out of the car.

They walked towards the wrought iron gates – Nekozawa with confidence and Alyx with trembling hands. The sun was setting, casting an eerie glow over the area. When she faltered at the entrance of "The Highway to Hell", Nekozawa took Alyx's hand and led her into the dark interior.

The first few minutes weren't too bad. There was some fake blood and some plastic skeletons lay scattered throughout the rocky area. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man in a black, hooded, cloak grabbed Alyx's shoulder. She shrieked in terror. Nekozawa pulled her away and glared at the man, who just gave him a toothy grin.

"If ye want to get across the River Styx, ye'll have to pay the ferryman," he said in a creaky voice that sounded like a recording.

Nodding slightly, Nekozawa pulled out a small roll of bills and, after counting a few, handed hem to the "ferryman". He and Alyx stepped into the rocky boat as the man rowed them across the "river", which had actually just turned out to be a relatively large stream. Taking Alyx's hand, he helped her off the boat and sent a warning look at the cloaked man who appeared to be looking at Alyx's backside.

"I _really_ don't like that guy," the girl grumbled.

"Nor do I," Nekozawa replied, keeping her hand in his.

The couple followed the winding path as the cave got darker and darker. They could both hear the screams from up ahead. Swallowing hard, Alyx took a shaky breath and followed closely behind Nekozawa.

Lights flashed, recordings played, and people in costumes jumped out at the paying customers. As they went along, Alyx clung closer and closer to Nekozawa. She was pretty sure that someone was following them. The blonde, however, seemed completely at home amongst the horror.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Alyx's mouth while another pulled her back into the darkness. Nekozawa turned to see what was going on, but the girl was nowhere in sight. Eyes widening, he looked frantically around for her. He heard some muffled noises coming from somewhere off to the right.

"Alyx?" he called, starting towards the source of the sounds.

He was barely aware of the rough rock tearing at his clothes and skin as he rushed through the tunnel. Upon reaching a small cave, he was abruptly stopped by a knife aimed at his throat.

"Damn boy. You weren't supposed to follow! Looks like I'll have to kill you too," hissed the man wielding the weapon.

Time seemed to slow as the blade came down. The blonde glanced at Alyx, who looked like she was going to be sick. She moved towards the man as Nekozawa attempted to dodge the blow. The knife bit deeply into his arm and he let out a cry of pain. He fell against the wall and knew he had nowhere left to run. The man went to stab him through the heart, but he was pulled off balance as Alyx wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked backwards. With a curse, he rounded on her, knife in hand.

"Alyx!" Nekozawa cried.

She fell back as the man slashed at her. Alyx was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move. Her heart was pounding as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow that never came. There were sounds of a scuffle. Opening her eyes, Alyx saw Nekozawa struggling to keep the man away from her.

He jerked, making the blonde's head snap back against the light. It flickered and went out. Alyx bit her lip and curled up into a ball, afraid to move. The fight continued. A few cries of pain…a loud crack…silence. Footsteps came closer and closer to the frightened girl. She felt a hand on her led and screamed.

"It's just me, Alyx," came Nekozawa's soft voice from the darkness.

She stood up quickly and gave the boy a hug, "Thank God."

"Let's get out of here," he said softly, taking her hand and leading her back to the main cave.

"How do you know where you're going?" Alyx asked.

"The darkness is more familiar to me than daylight," he answered.

"Oh…right," she replied sheepishly.

The blonde hissed as a rock grazed his shin, "I'll admit it's a bit more treacherous here than in my own home."

"That's a given," Alyx laughed weakly,

She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the returned to the torch-lit area. All of the fake, scary stuff was now much less terrifying. Nevertheless, Nekozawa kept his arm clamped protectively around her waist until they were safely in his limo.

No words were spoken as the driver made his way back to the Hayashi estate. Alyx sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and Nekozawa leaned against the window, casting worried glances at her every-so-often. The car rolled to a stop in the expansive drive, causing the two to snap out of their respective dazes.

"W-Well, it's been…um…interesting…" Alyx said, blushing and feeling a bit awkward.

"Right, um, h-have a good night," Nekozawa replied.

The brunette leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, much to the blonde's surprise. Nekozawa sighed and slouched back against the seat, running his fingers through his now-exposed hair. Perhaps she didn't hate him as much as he'd thought she would. The date had ended in disaster, but there was still hope.

All the same, Nekozawa made a mental note to curse the bastard who had tried to harm Alyx. He's also made him lose his wig, but that was a much smaller matter. Wigs were replaceable, Alyx was not, and so his anger about her was much greater. He vowed to put it all into the spell. The blonde chuckled (almost evilly) as the car pulled away. Alyx looked back at the retreating limousine and couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder what a normal date with him would have been like," she murmured, deciding the she might just have to find out for herself in the near future.

* * *

Kura: Is it sad that this chapter made me go squee even though I wrote it?

Hana: Yes, yes it is.

Kura: I'm almost a NekoAlyx fan now...

Hikaru/Alyx: WHAAAAAT?


	2. A Prince's Love

Hana: YAY! Another chapter!

Kura: Our umpteenth chapter that really counts as Chapter 2.

Hana: Technicalities.

Kura: Please enjoy the first of probably many disclaimers by

Mr. Announcement guy: KURA AND HANA DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WRITTEN BY HATORI BISCO OR WALT DISNEY THAT ARE FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FOR THERE ME BE INJURIES AS A RESULT OR THIS STORY.

Hana: Injuries?

Kura: You know how most people pretty much almost died when we shut down Muto…well that's an injury to the heart…and maybe some brain damage...

Hana: Really? I thought that was just addiction problems.

Kura: Well, at least they're addicted to something 'good' for them.

Hana: YAY FOR ANTI-DRUGS!

Mr. Announcement guy: KURA AND HANA ADVISE NOT USING DRUGS BECAUSE IT'S EASY TO GET HIGH OFF OF OTHER THINGS SUCH AS AIR OR SUGAR! THESE TWO ARE PREFECT EXAMPLES OF THIS!

Kura: Okay, I think we need to get rid of Mr. Announcement guy…

Hana: ...and get to Chapter 2.

Kura: DONE!

* * *

2. A Prince's Love

_I left the castle of my mer-king father,  
__Where seaweed gardens sway in pearly sand.  
__I left behind sweet siblings and kind waters,  
__To seek a prince's love upon the land._

"Liza?" The name echoed through the halls. The young girl snatched up her belongings and rushed over to the caller without so much as a question. "My daughter, I trust all is better?" The king looked hopeful as he stared at the brunette who seemed to be lost in thought.

No matter how many times she had been told to forget him, no matter how much she tried to avoid it, she couldn't stop thinking about the young boy she'd encountered not long ago. She had spent weeks on end, after returning home, thinking of how things could have been and her fairy tale ending.

Tamaki let out a sigh, "Still thinking and dreaming of far off lands?"

No answer. The king just floated there some more, not knowing what to say.

"Your majesty," the crabby second in command came beside the throne, sketching some things in the mysterious black notebook that he always had clutched in his claws, "perhaps some space away from the castle will clear her mind?"

Tamaki sent Kyouya a worried look and then proceeded to shake his head furiously. "NO! Never again is my daughter to leave the palace! Not after the scar she gave everyone the last time! I will-"

"What's the big deal?" Liza spoke up, "Why is it so bad that I ventured out, saw new things, fell in…" She stopped herself and fell back a bit while she finished the statement in her head.

Tamaki didn't like this unfinished reply went into a frenzy. It didn't take long before Kyle rushed in, swiping Liza from the scene.

"So…what was that about?" He mumbled as the two swam up to the bedroom Liza shared with the rest of her siblings.

"Do you even need to ask?" the reply sounded more sad than annoyed. Kyle looked at his friend, who was now twirling a fork observing every-which-side of the eating utensil. He didn't have to say or do anything to let her know that he was concerned. "I just wish I knew how things could have turned out…not to mention wishing I could just escape from this stupid place…" She glanced at the fork for a few more twirls and then set it down while she started to pace towards the window, humming a little tune.

"Okay, Liza, I haven't seen you this upset since you've come back. You were only there three days."

Kyle swam over to the other side of her bed so he could look her in the eyes.

"I know." The humming stopped. "But it's also been weeks since I've even left this castle and gotten away from my fath-"

"So what's stopping you? Before you'd leave without a question, not caring what Tamaki had to say about it."

"But I really scared him, not to mention everyone else; when I pretty much disappeared for the three days I was there." Liza stared back out the window, "I'm just curious what's going on up there…nothing wrong with that…is there?"

"You're more than just that." Kyle looked his friends in the eyes, "You're worried he found someone else…"

"I'm worried that it wasn't real…"

Kyle chuckled a bit at this statement, simply implying that Liza was an idiot and that she had nothing to really worry about. "I was there too." Kyle grabbed his friend's hand as best he could with his fins, "You really did fall in love."

"But that did nothing!" The comment stung Liza as her tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't have long, however, to let them fall to the ground. Instead a weird glow started to shine from her chest. Kyle darted away as Liza frantically tried to hide the light, but it didn't take long before her fins were gone once again and she had the human legs. Not to mention, human lungs.

"Not again," Kyle moaned as he quickly swam upward, pulling his drowning friend to the surface.

_My tongue was payment for the witches potion,  
__(And never would I sing sea songs again.)  
__My tail became two human legs to dance on,  
__But I would always dance with blood and pain._

Once she popped to the surface, Liza grabbed the dress she fallen out of when she'd turned back before, and hid behind a pile of debris.

"So is your voice gone too?"

Liza tried to reply, but her failure just answered Kyle's question. She looked around, confused, trying to figure out what would cause her to transform again. Off in the distance she could see Hunny playing with another little girl she had not met before. She stood there watching as they tossed Hunny's stuffed toy back and forth laughing as Hunny's guardian, Mori, and Mr. H descended down the stairs, chatting amiably. They were closely followed by the maid, Haruhi.

Liza was amazed on how well she remembered everyone and got a little too excited. Despite Kyle's calling her name, she ran towards the group, not taking long at all to get used to the two legs again.

As she approached, Hunny dropped his "bun-bun" and called out excitedly as he approached the short haired brunette. They embraced as Hunny started to talk at a hundred miles per hour.

"Oh my gosh! Li-chan! I missed you! Why would you ditch me and everyone like that? We freaked out! We had a search party and everything!" As Hunny ran his mouth, Liza looked up at everyone and received warm smiles from them, with two exceptions. Mr. H didn't look too happy to see that she had returned, and he looked more worried. Then there was the little girl. She gave Liza a look that scared the (ex)mermaid a little bit.

"Li-chan?" She turned her gaze back towards the little boy, "Did you come for the announcement."

Liza, unable to question, just mouthed the word and looked back towards Mr. H. He just sent a glare towards the blonde boy, "Hunny, take Alie and go upstairs."

"Did I do something wrong, Mister Hikaru?"

"UPSTAIRS!"

Hunny didn't waste any more time with questions. He grabbed the girl's hand and ran upstairs as he was told, followed by Mori.

Liza continued to stare at Hikaru trying to figure out what announcement Hunny was talking about. Instead of getting answers, Haruhi came up behind the perplexed girl and mumbled "I'll get you out of here." Hikaru tried to find the words to say as the confused girl was pulled up into the castle, but failed miserably.

After a bunch of pulling and tugging at her sea tangled hair and scrubbing of her arms, legs and face, Elizabeth was then escorted to the room that she ahd been given before. When everyone left, a guest entered her room, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy to see him or freaked out that he knew.

"Your father is **_NOT_** going to be happy with this," a small Kyouya mumbled as Liza waved her hands in protest. He looked at her with the little emotion he ever showed, "No voice?" Liza nodded. "Did you see Renge again?" Liza shook her head while biting her tongue in disgust. "Odd."

Liza picked up a water lily and started to blankly stare at it. It didn't take long before she realized that she hadn't seen the prince yet and she still didn't know what announcement that Mitsukuni had been talking about. Without a word, Liza got up and started walking out of the room, again ignoring the calls of her friend. She wandered downstairs searching room after room until Haruhi tapped her on the shoulder, scaring the girl half to death.

"What are you doing out here, Liza?" Liza stared at the girl, wondering if she really expected an answer. "You're still concerned, aren't you?" Liza stared the ground down, "You won't like the answer…" This struck Liza, who shot her head up to look at the young housemaid, with tears making her eyes shine. "Yet you still have to find out for yourself, don't you?" Haruhi let out a sad, half-smile. "He's in that room over there, but you didn't hear that from me." She placed her finger on her lips as if to shush someone.

Liza nodded and slowly made her way to the room Haruhi had pointed out. Placing her hand on the knob, she was about to open the door, but was instead stopped by yelling from behind it. She knelt down to spy through the keyhole.

"Listen Kaoru! You're making a mistake!" Hikaru was throwing down papers in front of his brother, while said brother was pacing back and forth rubbing his temples.

"Says you and the rest of the staff today it seems. What's the big deal?"

"You've got the wrong girl!"

"Alyx is the one. Liza wasn't real. The search party couldn't find her and she left no traces or clues. She was a dream - a figment of my imagination!"

"No she wasn't!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Ye-"

"Doubtful!"

"Why won't you reconsider? Just look at her eyes for once and see that you have the wrong one!"

"She. Was. A. Dream!" Kaoru yelled facing his brother. "I'm proposing to Alyx tomorrow! That is final!"

Liza let out a loud gasp of air as this was said and ran off. Leaving nothing but the water lily she had carried.

_I risked more than my life to make him love me.  
__The prince preferred another for his bride.  
__I always hate the ending to this story:  
__They lived together happily; I died._

The dreadful day had come and Elizabeth was still a human. She tried all night to change back with the help of her friends, but still couldn't manage. Kyle stayed on the surface while Kyouya did what Liza had told him not to from the very beginning - he went to go tell the King. It didn't take long before the seas started to roar and bubble as the annoyed Tamaki rose to the surface and started roaring at his daughter. After a few minutes of constant ridiculing he took a close look, and saw that Liza's eyes were red and puffy from crying the whole night before. Tamaki lowered a little and touched Liza's cheek, again at a loss for words.

Suddenly trumpets were hooting and crowds were forming on the other side of the beach. Liza couldn't help but peak over the rocks to see Kaoru standing next to a long haired version of herself. Tears started to flow down her face once more, when she was pushed out into the open by a set of tiny hands. Liza looked back to see the small girl, that bore a stirking resemblance to the woman Kaoru was about to propose to. She gave the girl a confused look. The child didn't say anything, instead running through the crowd, pushing the larger version of herself out of the way.

Kaoru, who was already kneeling, looked more confused than ever. He stared at Hunny's friend, who was waving towards Liza, wondering what was going on.

"Are you stupid?" Alie yelled smacking the prince across the head, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Alie?" Kaoru mumbled the question as he shifted his gaze to whatever it was that the girl was so frantically trying to get him to notice. As soon as his eyes met Liza's, he let out a small gasp. "Who…?"

Liza continued to stand there observing, now more worried than ever. She could no longer figure out what was reality and was was fantasy. But which ever was which, Hikaru grabbed Liza's hand and guided her over to his brother.

"Told you." he murnured with a smile as he took a couple steps back, watching his brother slowly get up and reaching out for Liza's face.

"Is it…?" Kaoru touched her cheek and Liza held it there as the tears continued to flow around his hand. "Why?"

Nothing more was said.

"Do it already…sheesh!" said the other girl who was originally supposed to recieve the ring in the prince's hand.

Kaoru smile softly and slipped the small token onto Liza's slim finger, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.

The glow returned and before anyone could wonder what was going on. Liza pulled away looking Kaoru in the eyes. "I love you." She smiled as Kaoru picked her up and twirled her around giving her another kiss as he set her back down on the ground.

"Elizabeth," Liza gazed into his eyes as he bent down on one knee, "Will you…"

* * *

Liza had managed to toss and turn so much through the night that she flipped off her bed, causing a large crash as she hit the pile of stuffed animals on her floor. The splash of plush toys flew in every direction, including that of her sister's face.

Alyx jerked up and turned her head to find her sister's arms and legs sticking up out of the pool of toys.

"Are you okay?" Alyx mumbled, almost unintelligently.

Liza pushed away all the stuffed animals and glared toward her sister, "Yeah, not sore at all after falling off my bed that is literally only ten inches away from the ceiling!"

"How'd you fall off?"

"Tossing and turning.

"Why?"

"Weird dream."

"About?"

Liza explained her crazy dream where she lived under the sea with Tamakiseki as her father, Kyoubaka as the bossy little crab, Kyle as her flounder friend. Then about how she lost her voice, went up onto land where Alyx was being proposed to by Kaoru.

Liza just left out the ending of the dream, thanking the Lord for the darkness of the room.

"So you fell in love with Kaoru?" Alyx asked, placing all the pieces of the dream together, propping herself on top her pillow.

"What? N-No! It was a dream!" Liza climbed back onto her bed. "A DREAM!"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes..." Alyx sang.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Liza yelled and threw the blankets over her beat red face, hiding it until morning.

* * *

TO THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER ACIR TOOLS: We appreciate that you like our story and want to know when we update, but we have no way to contact you and therefore cannot message you when we update. If you want to have that convenience at your disposal, then get an account on the website and use the alert function. It's pretty easy to do and doesn't cost anything. :)


	3. Kiss the Guy

Kura: So I was having a brain fart while talking (this actually happens a lot, believe it or not (OMG RHYME! XD)) and accidentally called Alyx a boy...

Hana: So Hikaru, I'm sorry...but you're gay...

Kura: BTDubs (which totally needs to be the name of an anime dubbing company) we officially have _no_ lives, all for the sake of your entertainment...and ours...mostly ours...

Hana: We broke 105 thousand words (in Muto)! Yeah, I'd say we have no lives!

Kura: **TO ACIR TOOLS** - Yo, AT, I think you missed the point of the note. We don't know you. Therefore we can't email you, because we don't have your email address. If we know you in real life, then we just fail at recognizing your name. Considering how only like three of our friends actually read our story, I'm thinkin' that's not the case. So please, send us a message at kuraandhana at live dot com. Otherwise we CAN'T let you know when we update. There's a good chance we (meaning I) will forget on a semi-regular basis, but we can't even try if we can't talk to you. Okay?

* * *

3. Kiss the Guy

Summer break was close to its midway point, and the hot, steaming days seemed to drag on and on. Liza Hayashi managed to find something to entertain her little mind and avoid doing the homework that sat oh-so-patiently on the desk next to her textbooks. Alyx had managed to make an ever-deeper cave for herself in her bed in order to gain more sleep. Finally, Kyle managed to concentrate on his homework enough to get most of it finished before the end of summer break. Yes, the Hayashi house managed to keep busy while all contact with the host club was on hold for the summer.

Or so they thought...

_I run and run a thousand miles_

Liza's phone was buzzing like crazy against her closed laptop. Yet she was in no rush to pick it up, still having confused thoughts about the person on the other end. The dream didn't help that at all.

_And I am barely breathing, only the fuel of a passion heart..._

Liza stared at her contact list in disbelief. She managed not to talk to him all summer after the little fight they had at the end of the school year, and then she had a crazy-out-of-this-world dream that starred the two of them. Now, all of a sudden, he calls up...coincidence? The authors think not!

_Keeps this body strong and moving forward_

"Please answer your phone Liza...that's really annoying."

"Oh, get used to it. It's eight in the morning," Liza growled to her sister as she pushed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Liza?"

"Who else would it be?" Liza seemed relieved, "Hikaru, why are you on your brother's phone exactly?"

"Lost mine..."

"Suuuuure..."

"Just put me on speaker phone and we can cut to the chase..."

Liza did as she was told, "You're now on speaker phone with the Half-Dead Queen and a very annoyed teen."

"Well that won't last long..." Hikaru sounded confidant in this answer, "We're going to be kidnapping you two for the day."

"We as in you and your brother...?"

"And maybe the rest of the club."

"I'm not going!" the annoyed queen went under her blankets once more, still exhausted from the previous day.

"Fine...we'll just enjoy the amusement park without you."

"Sounds good to me!"

"I'll bring her." Liza moaned, thinking of all the rides that she usually refuses to go on, realizing she had no choice in the matter.

"Well hurry." Hikaru hung up.

"Alyx..."

"Good night!"

"Good _morning_!" Liza tore apart the covers and pulled her sister up into the light. "I'm not going by myself!"

"Whoa...demanding!"

An hour later, they were ready to go. Kyle looked uncomfortable under the irritated gaze (really it was more of a glare) of Kaoru Hitachiin. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't welcome or invited, but Liza had made it clear that Kyle was coming whether he wanted to or not. Liza refused to look at Kaoru, who was too busy glaring at Kyle to notice that she was avoiding him, shrinking behind her sister for cover. Alyx, on the other hand, looked like she was about to fall back asleep. Adrenaline hangovers were the worst!

"What part 'hurry' did you have trouble with?" Hikaru asked jokingly.

"The part that required me to move," Alyx replied, trying to sound more energetic than she really was.

"Well, now that we have everyone," Tamaki proclaimed, "let's go!"

After an hour, the group of teens made it to the amusement park. Hikaru had to wake Alyx up, because she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder a few minutes into the trip. The Host Club climbed out of their respective cars and made their way to the gates to purchase the entrance tickets. Much to Alyx's annoyance, Tamaki with trying to make it the ultimate commoner experience, and wouldn't allow them to buy the passes that let them cut in line. This meant that the most epic roller coaster in the park, which typically had an hour-or-longer line, was practically out of the question. Alyx _tried_ to convince the others that they should get in line for it sooner rather than later, but they didn't listen. Tamaki charged head-on into the park, demanding that everyone stay together.

Hours passed and Alyx was proven right. The line had only gotten longer. She was getting _really_ frustrated. Sure, she'd gotten to ride a few roller coasters, but she _really_ wanted to ride that one, and she was _really_ sick of the lame rides that Liza had dragged the group on. Her sister was afraid of what Alyx called "the fun rides", and Tamaki was more than happy to avoid them with her. After the fourth time riding the Tea Cups, Alyx stormed off and stood in the ever-lengthening line for the best roller coaster in all of Japan.

The group followed her, and, quite some time later, was finally in the line (you know after the line that lead to the line leading to the actual line) for the Jabberwocky. Most of the group was practically shaking with joy and excitement while they stood there, watching the people exit the ride with thrilled looks on their faces - though some looked like they were going to be sick. However, there was one particular person in the group that was going to be with the latter crowd of people - Liza Hayashi. With every person that got off, she got paler and paler. She wouldn't have even been in the line if it weren't for her sister, who pretty much dragged her there.

"Guys, I really don't know about this..." Liza said glancing at the group that just got off - most of them were as pale as she was, if not worse. "Maybe I should sit out on this one."

"Come on, you wuss!" Alyx taunted, "You can't wimp out on every ride that makes people look like that!"

"It's not just that," Liza looked up at the fifty miles of steel that coiled above their heads, "You know how I get on these rides..." Liza got paler as the line moved up.

"Li-chan, are you going to be sick?" Hunny looked up, concerned for his friend's health. Mori placed his wrist on Liza's forehead and nodded with some sort of Mori-like noise. "Maybe we can go ride the Tea Cups again." Hunny suggested.

Alyx protested, loudly, "NO! She is going to ride this ride and neither she not anyone else, gets a say! She got me up this morning, really early, might I add, and this is going to be her payment!" Alyx sent quick glances around the park, "I'm thirsty, Liza go get me some drinks."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"You know I could just go and wait for the remaining time of the ride and avoid it all together right..."

"No you won't. You will get too lonely and come back, and if you don't, I'll send Kyouya after you."

"Like he would..." Liza glanced over at said tall, dark, and scary while gulping involuntarily, "What do you want?"

"The usual."

"Anyone else?"

There were random flavors of shakes and malts being shouted out, and Liza did her best to memorize all the flavors. It wasn't that hard seeing as most of them were chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry...or, being nice to Liza's wallet, just water.

As she made her way out of the circle of spazzes (in their own way), Alyx made everyone listen, and listen well, "I'd say we have about a half-hour more in line, that should be plenty of time to make her go on willingly."

"I thought your whole plan was to just make her go on whether she liked it or not," Hikaru whispered, "Now you're actually going to show a bit of your angel self?"

"No...I'm just making a game out of this, in or out?"

"In." Hikaru grinned.

"In." Kaoru muttered, still annoyed with constantly being ignored.

"In." Hunny shouted excitedly.

"In." Kyle hesitated.

"Out." Haruhi muttered not caring, "If she doesn't want to go we shouldn't make her...and we really can't make her willingly go on."

"In." Tamaki glared at the notorious three-some "I have to protect my daughter from you devils."

"Thanks." Alyx beamed. Mori was automatically in after Hunny nominated himself, and Kyouya abruptly refused.

Just as Alyx was going to describe the rules, Liza came up with an armful of drinks.

"Back! The line was kind of short." She started passing out the drinks, and, when it came to Alyx's, there had to be some sort of argument to stall for time.

"This is chocolate."

"Yes...thanks for the obvious."

"I said the usual!"

"Yes, and that's chocolate."

"I wanted banana."

"YOU SAID CHOCOLATE!"

"No, I said the usual," Alyx grumbled, "and I want banana."

"Then go get banana."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm Queen of the Dead, and I will get my dead on you if you don't get me banana."

"I hate you."

"Aw, I loathe you too. Now," she waved her chocolate shake around, "banana please."

Liza stormed off to go get her sister a new shake. As soon as she was out of ear-and-eye-shot Alyx took a long sip out of her chocolate shake and went on with the plan. When Liza got back, Alyx immediately threatened to throw the shake in the trash if Liza didn't agree to ride the rollercoaster. Her attempt failed miserably. Everyone else tried various things, but they all lost the game as well. Kyle was being the nicest, and offered to sit with her and hold her hand during the ride. It didn't work either, but he at least made Liza smile. In the end, Kaoru was the one to succeed. He guilt-tripped her into getting onto the ride with him, since she'd been ignoring him all summer. And so began the most hellish experience of Liza Hayashi's life. After the ride had come to a complete stop, seat securers raised and everyone exited the ride, the host club slowly made their way off.

Liza could have made a ghost envious as she walked off the ride with absolutely no color in her face at all. Alyx came up and patted her sister on the back, "Nice job. You survived, wasn't so bad!" Liza sent her a glare that could kill thousands. Alyx was completely unaffected, being the Queen of the Dead and all, but she, nevertheless, backed off knowing all too well what would happen if she continued to be a brat.

One by one members of the group came up to try to confront the ghost, and one by one Liza scared them off in some way or another.

"I'm sorry Liza! Daddy is so sorry that he made you go on that horrible, terrifying ride!" Tamaki was going on an apologetic rampage that made the whole park watch in curiosity.

"Technically we didn't make her..." Haruhi pointed out, causing Liza to look over her shoulder with an upset expression on her face. "She went on willingly."

"But we tricked her on." Kyle came to Liza's defense.

"Same difference. She got on without any force." Hikaru muttered, crossing his arms.

The group stayed quiet as they discontinued chatter on the topic. The silence lasted until Alyx spotted the arcade and went dashing to play any version of Soul Calibur that she could challenge someone on. The rest of the group followed. Liza tried to sulk over, hoping to find some sort of DDR, but was stopped by someone's hand wrapping around her own. Liza looked down at the hand and didn't even have to look up to see who it belonged to.

"We need to talk." Kaoru pulled her towards a bench where he sat down and made the Hayashi take a seat next to him, a little closer than Liza was sure she was comfortable with. "Are you okay?"

"I just got off the ride from Hell," Liza looked to Kaoru, who was being completely serious, "yeah just peachy."

Kaoru smiled a bit as he tightened the grip on Liza's hand. "Listen I've got something to ask you." Liza glanced at the squeezing hand and then back at its owner, "It'll get your mind off the roller coaster."

The rest of the world seemed to buzz on by as the two of them sat in complete silence. Liza staring at their intertwined fingers and Kaoru at the arcade where everyone else was enjoying watching Alyx and Hikaru argue over a game once more. He then cleared his throat and opened up his mouth like he was going to say something, until he was interrupted.

"Hey, listen. About the last day of school." Liza was still looking down at their hands with a blush slowly mixing in with the color that was returning to the girl's complexion. "The things that I said...and did...well they were idiotic and childish and I really didn't mean any of it. It was a joke, it's just the way you were acting it reminded me of your brother; you know when he sees Alyx and Neko-tan together. I was just kidding when I asked you that question. Sorry if it was kind of awkward. I thought you could take a joke. But I guess it was horrible timing on my part as well. I mean-"

"Liza." Kaoru rubbed his temples with his free hand as she rambled on about the most embarrassing moment of the boy's life. Liza looked over to the frustrated teen and bowed her head, muttering an apology. "Now for my question, which I guess you pretty much answered..." Kaoru started to pull away his hand but was stopped by the other one clamping on tightly. Kaoru looked down confused.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like...if they did end up together?" Liza gazed at the group as they were walking out of the gaming area and searching for the two together. "Do you think they'd be happy?"

"Doubtful, they'd fight every chance they got."

Liza couldn't tell if she was disappointed that she couldn't say what she needed to say by hiding it, or if she was disappointed that Kaoru was just a little bit too stupid to tell she didn't mean her sister and his brother. "Yeah, but they do it out of friendliness most of the time."

"I guess..." Kaoru scooted even closer to the Hayashi so their shoulders were touching. He than gently kissed her head, "but why are we worried about them, when we have our own problems to discuss?"

Liza froze, thinking the Hitachiin wasn't as stupid as she thought. Of course, it had to be at that moment that she noticed that the group had spotted the two on the bench, and she started to freak out a little. Kaoru had her hand and no intention of letting go. But it wasn't the group that she was worried about; it was the person she was sitting next to. "And what p-problems would those be?"

"You." Kaoru paused, "Thinking this is all one big joke."

"But what I said that day _was _a joke. I know you're not jealous of K-"

"Then why'd I take you away?"

"But we're just _friends." _Liza had to choke out the word friends. In truth. She didn't even know what they were any more.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like...?" Kaoru murmured, and then he turned the Hayashi to face him and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

Liza's face had turned a very bright shade of red as the words were spoken and his lips had met with hers. To say that Alyx was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Kaoru was practically making out with her sister _in public_. Okay, making out was a bit too strong, but _still_! It was her sister. She was too amazed to punch Hikaru when he wolf-whistled at the couple. She didn't even tell him to shut up. Fortunately, and Alyx never thought that she would _ever_ think such a thing, Tamaki was there to step in for her. He raged on and on about how wrong it was for Kaoru to be kissing his sister, especially in such a public place. He was defiling poor Liza! How could he do such a thing? Et cetera. The rant drew a lot of condescending stares, which really got under Kaoru's skin.

"Tono," he cut in, a bit more coldly than he'd meant to, "We are in no way related, and it was just a kiss. Hikaru and Alyx have kissed before too, in case you've forgotten."

"Now, now, Kaoru, don't try to get out of this by blaming me," Hikaru teased.

"Hikaru! You kissed your sister too? What's the matter with you horrible twins?" Tamaki cried, outraged.

Alyx blushed and muttered something that sounded profane and definitely _not_ rated T. Hikaru smirked and chirped an affirmative.

"You wouldn't believe what else we've done," the boy continued, strongly implying something that was also well above the T rating.

Tamaki, Liza, and Kaoru's jaws all dropped. Alyx couldn't decide if she should be furious at Hikaru or crack up at the shocked expressions on her sister's face. She decided on the latter. After the day she'd had yesterday, she needed a good laugh.

The rest of the club just stood there for a moment. Most believe it was Haruhi who started laughing with her, but in the authors' hearts and minds they knew it was Kyouya. Any who, no matter who started it, the group let out a long laugh with the psychotic Hayashi.

"Okay, that's enough." Alyx said as she pretended to whip away tears from her eyes. "I say one more ride before sunset."

"But there are still a few hours before sunset, Alie-chan."

"Well there's waiting in line for that one ride, and then getting dinner then waiting in line to get on the Ferris wheel just in time to see the sun go down and the sparkles of funderfulness to go boom."

"There's fireworks tonight?" Haruhi looked at her program trying to find the night activities.

"OH MY GOSH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE!" Tamaki, of course, started cheering, "IT'D BE OUR LAST THING AS A FAMILY FOR THE SUMMER! LET'S GO!"

"Whoa there cowboy." Liza interrupted. "Fireworks don't start 'til nine. And I agree with Alyx, we probably only have time for one more ride before we're cutting it too close."

"So which ride?" Hikaru asked nudging the eldest.

"Oh I've got an idea..." Alyx put on her smile that would murder babies if it could. Liza stepped back, as she noticed the smile was towards her direction.

"I don't like where this is going..." Liza ended up mumbling as she was dragged by the arm to the next ride.

The girl went very, very pale when she saw where they were going. She was more afraid of that ride than all the roller coasters in the world connected in a never-ending loop of doom and despair. It was too happy! Alyx and Liza had gotten stuck on that ride between and Mexicans and the Eskimos and had very nearly waded heir way out of the ride. It drove them insane! Liza couldn't imagine why in the name of all that was anime that her sister would take her to that demon ride. As they approached it, the giddy little tune grated on her eardrums.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!" the creepy robot-puppet people sang without a care in the world.

"Alyx, no! Anything but that!" Liza cried, jabbing a finger in the direction of the evil ride.

"What?" Alyx yelped, backing away from the mannequins, "Oh my God! I didn't know that ride was here! That's straight up Disney crap!"

"So we're not going there?" Liza sighed in relief.

The rest of the Host Club looked on, not sure what was so bad about singing puppets, besides the obvious.

"No, surprisingly enough - and I never thought I'd say this - the place we are going is _much_ better than _that_!" Alyx replied and continued dragging her sister.

The next place, Liza admitted, was better than the demon ride (she couldn't even say its proper name), though not by much. It was all pink and fluffy, kind of like inedible cotton candy. The girl raised an eyebrow at her sister, but stepped into the white, swan-shaped boat that was getting ready to head into the obnoxious, pink-lit, heart-shaped entrance. Alyx just chuckled and pushed Kaoru into the seat next to Liza. She then pulled Hikaru into the next boat, and ignored everyone else. Tamaki sat with Haruhi, looking like a little kid on Christmas, no doubt imagining something stupid. Hunny sat with Mori, excited about the cuteness of the ride. Kyle sat with Kyouya, as Tamaki demanded, and both boys were as far away from each other as the little red bench would allow. It still wasn't far enough. They were on the Tunnel of Love ride with another guy! Both teens prayed that no one took pictures and that the ride would end _really_ quickly.

As the boats embarked towards the dark tunnel, Liza attempted to jump back out, but Kaoru held her back, saying, "Tono will just make us ride it eight more times."

Liza pouted, but knew that he was right. She plopped back down on the seat with an annoyed huff, complaining about the pinkness of it all. Even the water was dyed a light rosy color and had red, heart-shaped confetti in it. As the ride progressed, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Liza. She blushed, but didn't push him away. Suddenly, soft music began to play. It took the girl a moment to recognize the song, and when she finally did, a horrified look was on her face.

"No," she said.

Kaoru chuckled, "Yes."

"No," Liza shot back.

"They can't see us," Kaoru murmured, leaning down to capture her lips again.

Liza didn't stop him, though something told her that she should. In the boat behind them, Alyx nearly fell out of the boat in shock. She and Hikaru had been spying on their twins, and the girl had leaned so far out that she lost her balance. Fortunately, Hikaru caught her before she hit the water.

"Saved your life," he whispered in her ear.

Alyx blushed and tried to shrug him off. Hikaru was being persistent, though, and wouldn't let go. He pulled the girl back onto the seat and made her sit in his lap.

"What the hell, Hikaru?" she hissed.

"Can't risk having you fall out of the boat. You'd die from an overload of pink," he said with a smirk.

It was then that Alyx heard the song that had caused her sister to go pale.

_Sha la la la la la my, oh my! Looks like the girl's too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the guy!_

"Oh no," Alyx said quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"But I...no! No! No! No!" she replied, her voice raising an octave.

"But, my dear, the song demands it!" the boy countered, trying not to laugh.

Before Alyx could get another argument in, Hikaru pressed his lips to hers. The girl turned beet red, but, to Hikaru's surprise, returned it after a moment. The two couples sat awkwardly until the ride was over. The first chance they got, Alyx and Liza jumped out of the boats and raced towards the food, claiming to be hungry and not in _any_ way _whatsoever_ avoiding Hikaru and Kaoru. Speaking of the twin devils, they were following the girls closely, much to their embarrassment. At the picnic table, Tamaki sat between Liza and Kaoru and Kyle slipped between Alyx and Hikaru. No one complained, though a certain pair of boys looked incredibly annoyed. Finally, after an excruciatingly long hour, the sun set and the group of teens boarded the Ferris wheel. Alyx thought she saw Hikaru slip something into the operator's hand, but couldn't be sure. Her suspicions were answered when the machine stopped with their gondola at the top, giving them the best view of the night sky.

"Only the best for you," Hikaru whispered in Alyx's ear.

She blushed and ignored him as the fireworks went off with a _bang_! Alyx got off the ride, gushing about the finale. A guy paid a probably-obscene amount of money to propose to his girlfriend in the show. It was, by far, the most epic (for no other word could describe it) proposal that the girl had ever seen. She didn't seem to notice the thoughtful look on Hikaru's face as she pranced back to the limo. Horribly embarrassing moments aside, the day had actually gone fairly well. It was, against all expectations, truly, more or less...well...fun!

* * *

Hana: I kinda feel like we have to apologize...

Kura: Why?

Hana: I don't know...we haven't really updated in 4 months

Kura: Well we updated now...so I guess we can officially say...WE'RE NOT DEAD!

Hana: I know, I know. And hey, this may become my utmost favorite chapter

Kura: Of course

Hana: Bug off. Anyway to all our readers, thanks for sticking with us...in less then a month from now we will have been working on Muto/Aperio for 5 years give or take.

Kura: And about a month ago it has been 4 years we've been on FFdotNet.

Hana: Ah milestones, how thy love thee.

Kura: That is enough Shakespeare for you!

Hana: I can't help it :(

Kura and Hana: Until next time!

Kura: Oh, and yes, I know that the lyrics to Kiss the Girl are wrong. I did that on purpose to annoy Hana. Editor-chan and I wrote it to make her mad in another fanfic. XD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Quick AN

Hana_:_ So I decided, us here at F F dot Net are going to make a difference. A LARGE portion of this site is based in the Anime/Manga section, and where does a majority of our Anime/Manga come from?

Don't raise all your hands up at once...

JAPAN!

Yes the mighty Japan who has gone through a tremendous tragedy, and still suffering from it! Well, if you are anything like me, you've been wondering what you could do to help, and now I've got an answer!

The Bezos family (yes, the guy who created amazon's family.) is calling for all origami folders and wanting to collect 100,000 paper cranes! and if you are at all familiar with the story of a paper crane, that is 100 wishes! they will donate 2 dollars for each crane and if they hit their goal that is $200k!

Yes this is amazing, yes you can do it!

What? Not an origami genius (or simply can't do it)...neither could I. if you go onto my deviant page (which the link is in our profile) and look at my journal, you can see a website. This website gives you the address and how to even make the crane! fun and easy. make one, make ten, make ten thousand (then you would get 10 wishes :) ) but however much you make have fun doing something for a great cause!

Let's show the world what a bunch of anime fans can do for an entire country! :)


	5. TMEGoHnSE: plus BLENDER CAKES!

Announcer Guy (he's been on vacation up until now): Previously on Aperio: It Means to Reveal...um...well...there was something about an amusement park and...you'll have to go back and read it for yourself because the authors sort of forgot...yeah...

Random Fan: HOW could you FORGET?

Hana: All I remember is that Liza never said "yes".

Kura: I forgot we even wrote a third chapter...

Random Fan: **eye twitches**

Kura and Hana: ONWARD!

Ps: Because we were bored, tired, and wired on sugar (which doesn't cure tired, unfortunately), we wrote this as though it were a TV episode...just to clear up any confusion.

* * *

Brown goop was everywhere: sliding down the walls, dripping off the ceiling, oozing out of every crack. A mortified blonde stood in the center of the mess, wide-eyed with horror as the slop dripped off of his face. Where had he gone wrong?

_Kiss kiss fall in love! Maybe bzzzzt I am a superstar, with a big, big house and a big, big car! I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

Alyx: Aperio: It Means to Reveal, Episode FOUR!

Liza: Teh Most Epic Game of Hide 'n' Seek EVAH!

Alyx: Plus Blender Cakes! XD

Announcer Guy: This story is sponsored by Garden Zombies. Yes...Garden Zombies. BEWARE! (Alyx: I AM THE BOX GHOST! [thank you to all who get this reference]) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, back to the story.

-Two Days Earlier-

It was a pretty slow day at Misuzuchi's Bed and Breakfast. Alyx and Liza were chatting with Haruhi as they dusted random pieces of furniture. Mi-san-chan (as Alyx called him) was going on and on about how glad he was that Haurhi had made such good friends - especially since they worked for cheap. The three girls rolled their eyes and ignored him. It was a pretty common occurrence. Suddenly, they became aware of the sound of an approaching engine. Alyx glanced out the window, looking for the jerk with the obnoxious car, but nothing was there. The sound was coming from...the sky? Rushing outside, Alyx, Liza, and Haruhi stared up at the helicopter as Tamaki called out to his "darling daughters."

Out of nowhere, Alyx whipped out a shotgun and put a few holes in the chopper. It went down in flames. The ensuing carnage was talked about for the next three years...

Liza glanced over at her sister, who had an evil look on her face. She poked her and asked what she was thinking about. Alyx snapped out of her daydream and frowned up at the stupid blonde that was bothering her again. If only...

The club members flew away, but, to Alyx's dismay, returned in twenty minutes to annoy them, this time in close quarters. The girls still had a few hours to go for their shift. To make things worse, Mi-san-chan was elated to have cute, high-school boys in her humble abode. In the meantime, the twins tried to avoid two certain boys - Liza a bit reluctantly - as Haruhi attempted to shoo them all away. The three girls had already agreed to spend a club-free summer together, since they really didn't see much of each other outside of school. Sure, Liza was happy to see Kaoru, but she knew that Alyx was unsure about whether or not she wanted to have anything to do with Hikaru. That tended to make things kind of awkward.

According to Alyx, Hikaru had a nasty habit of kissing her when she was making an effort to be nice and get along with him after a fight, which just got her feelings all confused. The question that bothered her most was why she'd kissed him back. She and Nekozawa had only gone on one date, so they weren't by any means going steady or anything. But she was still favoring one guy...so she really shouldn't have wanted to kiss another...right? The whole situation kinda made the girl feel like a slut, and she hated it. She _really_ hated it.

The three girls tried to continue to work normally, but most of the club joined in, saying it would be a fun experience. When Haruhi would bring some food out to a customer, Tamaki would swipe it and carry it off to a random table (getting the order wrong five out of six times). Hunny would sit there staring at the cake rather than serving it to the patrons, while Mori was doing random tasks around to shop. The twins would greet each new guest, cheerily leading them to a table or a room. Alyx and Liza became more and more suspicious with each passing moment. Why were they actually working?

"They're having a contest," Kyouya answered the unasked question, appearing behind the twins, sipping a glass of iced tea and reading what appeared to be the high school's rule book.

"Where the halibut did you come from?" Liza yelped.

"And why do you have the school's book?" Alyx added, glaring at the pink and white book.

"They decided that they wanted to stay here, and with only one vacant room remaining, it poses the question: who gets to stay?"

"Still didn't answer our questions," Alyx mumbled.

"Why are you still here then?" Liza asked.

"I'm staying at my family's lake house," Kyouya replied.

"Family's lake house?" Liza prodded.

"Yes, we've all got one nearby," the black-haired boy answered again, being oddly cooperative.

"Then what's the point of the stupid contest?" Liza grumbled under her breath.

"Maybe to be closer to someone special..."

Liza was surprised from behind as a certain host wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed the back of her head, causing her to blush furiously. She pulled away just in time to avoid getting hit by the spray of water directed at the pair. It hit Kaoru right in the face, exactly where Liza had just been. Kaoru turned around and chased his brother to get revenge until a girl accidentally knocked a pot from a windowsill above their heads. It hit Kaoru, scratching his cheek. A few minutes of over-dramatic brother time later, Liza came out with a first aid kit. Everyone left the two alone as Kaoru was forced to sit down in front of Liza as she cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged the cut.

"Better?" she asked, rubbing the band-aid to make sure it was flat.

"I guess..." he glanced off to the side, seeming a bit annoyed.

"You guess?"

"It could be even better?"

"How?"

Liza was willing to help in any way she could, feeling a bit responsible to the accident.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No?"

"A kiss."

"No?"

"What do you mean 'no?'?"

"No?"

"Liza..."

"No?"

"That's annoying."

"N-" before she could finish, Kaoru grabbed her hands and pulled her down on his lap, facing him. "-o..." she finished, flustered.

"Still annoying," he murmured, brushing her short hair out of her face and cupping her cheeks in his palms.

"Kaoru, no."

"No question mark?"

"No-" again she was interrupted, but this time by Kaoru's lips on hers. It wasn't even a minute before Misuzuchi was behind them, screaming "REFRESHING!" Liza jumped up and ran off, glaring at her boyfriend for not listening. Kaoru watched her go, paying no attention to the girl walking up behind him. Suddenly, a shadow blotted out the sun. He looked up, only to get a fist to the top of his head. The boy yelped and gripped his skull tenderly. Wincing, he glared up at Alyx.

"The lady said 'no'," Alyx growled.

Hikaru picked up the hose and snuck up behind the angry girl. Just as he was preparing to spray her, Liza noticed what he was doing and bunched up the hose, cutting off the water. With an evil grin, Hikaru raised it over her head, only to find that nothing was coming out.

"What?" he growled, getting Alyx's attention.

She turned around with a glare. Hikaru grinned sheepishly and chuckled.

"Hey, it's not working!" the boy tried to talk his way out of being in trouble.

"Well, why don't you look to see if you can figure out what's wrong?" Alyx replied good-naturally, pretending she wasn't mad.

She'd seen her sister and nodded when Hikaru stupidly turned the hose in his direction. Liza released it, spraying the boy in the face. The twins and Kaoru laughed until their sides hurt as Hikaru blinked in shock. Smirking, he exacted his revenge. An hour later, all of them were soaked but laughing as they stumbled up back to the inn. By that time, the Hayashi girls had to head home, but Tamaki wouldn't hear of it. He was determined not to let the doppelganger devils steal his precious daughters away.

"Hey, we should all go to the lake!" he exclaimed, hugging Alyx and Liza, pulling the two away from the Hitachiins.

"Why would we want to go to the lake?" Alyx grumbled, slipping out of his grasp, unfazed by the annoying song of affection, and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"It would be fun!" Tamaki tried to convince the girls to agree with him as Liza also escaped his grasp.

"No it wouldn't..."Alyx said.

"Besides," Liza chimed in with a yawn, "I'm tired and want to head home."

"You could take a nap at the-" Tamaki protested, but was interrupted by Liza, of all people.

"I've got a better idea!" Liza perked up.

Alyx glanced in her sister's direction, slightly afraid that she was going to suggest that they actually play a game with Tamaki.

"Why don't the three of us play hide 'n' seek?" Liza smiled, giving Alyx a quick wink.

Alyx rolled her eyes and played along, knowing that the dumb blonde was going to fall for it hook, line, and sinker, "Yeah! You count to a zillion and three while Liza and I go hide!"

"That sounds like fun!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, "Where do I count?"

"Right here is fine," Liza answered, "Alyx and I will go run and hide when you close your eyes."

And like an obedient puppy, Tamaki closed his eyes tightly and started to count.

"I almost feel bad for the idiot," Alyx commented, glancing back and Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the blonde for peeking.

The girls chuckled and walked out of the bed and breakfast. If only leaving were that easy...

"Girls!" the twins turned to see Misuzuchi waving at them, "Girls there is someone waiting for you in the field around back!"

"Who?" Alyx called out.

Misuzuchi just shrugged, leaving to attend to whatever he needed to do in the building. The girls looked at each other and made their way around the small building only to be attacked by two blobs - one was pink, and the other, black. The blobs dragged the girls onto a small plane that had a name printed on the side, not that the girls had time to read it.

* * *

And now, a word from our sponsors who can't actually talk to you. So instead, you get to read what they would be saying in an epic announcer voice.

Announcer Guy: This is where I come in! Ahem. Do you have a dog, cat, bird, fish, turtle, kangaroo, octopus, snake, jellyfish, gorilla, alligator, leopard, platypus, or any other random pet that is just plain ugly? Well, with our new, Hide-A-Mutt Kennel, you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing that shameful creature any longer! Not only does it disguise itself as an end table, but it has a fancy, pull-down shade that effectively hides your pet from any onlooker! Yes, it's made with Kryptonite! Not even Superman can see your hideous pet! What a deal! Warning: Hide-A-Mutt may not be used on exotic animals as most are illegal to own in the United States anyway. Besides, it would be really mean to try to stuff a kangaroo in this thing. Hide-A-Mutt is mostly just meant for dogs, but we don't want to discriminate against eccentrics. Also, parents, be sure to put child-proof locks on Hide-A-Mutt as your children will be tempted to lock annoying younger siblings in the cage. NOW, we return you to you beloved story!

* * *

"Okay, girls, cough up the phones," Sheryn Hayashi demanded.

"Woah! We haven't even sat down yet and you're already barking orders? Rude!" Alyx complained as she pulled out her cell and tossed it to the woman.

"Where have you been anyway?" Liza questioned as she handed over her purple mobile.

"What do you mean?" their mom asked.

"Come on, Mom, we haven't seen you for, like, ten chapters!" Liza exclaimed.

"It's been more than that..." Alyx corrected.

"Chapters?" Sheryn looked very confused.

"And there goes the fourth wall..." two voices echoed from behind the girls, causing them to turn around.

Liza let out a squeal as she glomped her friends, formerly known as the pink and black blobs.

"Tia! Serena!" Liza embraced them as they all pulled Alyx into the group hug, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"I'll leave you all to catch up until we get to Europe," Sheryn said as she walked to another section of the plane to keep an eye on Rin.

"Europe? What did she mean, Europe?" the girls asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Tia asked, not at all surprised, knowing their mother quite well. The moment those words left her mouth, Serena began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't tell me," Alyx groaned. As if on cue, Serena squealed excitedly.

"We're going to Paris!" Serena exclaimed while Alyx said the same thing, but in an almost depressed tone.

The twins whimpered, already having had to deal with enough annoying French people to last them a lifetime.

"I hate her," Alyx growled.

"Hey," Liza chimed in, trying to calm her sister down a bit, "We could be going to the one in Iowa."

"Yeah, but then Chibi-chan squared over there wouldn't be so excited."

"NOT SHORT!" Serena yelled, swiping at Alyx and missing, while Tia shouted, "I'm five-three dammit! That's average in Japan!"

"Not compared to the people we know." Liza sighed..

"Huh?" Tia asked.

"Nothing," Alyx chirped, completely avoiding the subject of the baka club.

"No, I'm sure Liza said something," Tia pressed.

"I just said how much I missed you guys!" Liza lied and smiled, tilting her head innocently. That was the end of the conversation...for the time being.

* * *

"One zillion and once...one zillion and two...one zillion and three!" Tamaki cried out, "Ready or not, here I come!"

The sun had set and most people were already getting ready for bed, but the blonde was undeterred. Tamaki looked around for a while, thinking about how much more fun it was to play hide 'n' seek at night. He'd continued searching for quite some time before Hikaru and Kaoru came out and told him to shut up. He was loudly exclaiming "Daddy's gonna find you!" every few minutes. The blonde argued that the girls wouldn't know that he'd stopped looking, and that they would think that they needd to stay hidden for who-knows-how-long. The twins assured him that they'd have their phones on them, so he could just text Liza and Alyx to tell them that they could be done hiding. Tamaki sighed dejectedly, but sent the message and went home, vowing to play hide 'n' seek with his daughters and _find_ them next time.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and whispered to his brother, "They probably went home before he even counted to twenty."

Kaoru nodded in agreement, then changed the subject, "So what are you going to do about you and Alyx?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru yelped, blushing wildly.

"You have to get her on a date, right?" Kaoru asked him as though he were stupid.

"It's game over, Kaoru. You won," Hikaru grumbled.

"And yet you still stare at her when you think no one's looking," Kaoru replied.

His brother didn't say anything, but the look on his face confirmed Kaoru's statement.

"It all boils down to the answer to a simple question," Kaoru said softly, "We both know it, and she might too. You just have to admit it to yourself.

"I can't..."

"You have to."

Hikaru sighed, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Karou pushed.

"Yes, I like Alyx Hayashi!" Hikaru yelled, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. A few people looked out their doors to see what all the commotion was about in the hallway.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kaoru asked, when the spectators left.

"I don't know," his brother moaned miserably.

"Well, you're in luck, because I have a plan."

"Tell me!"

* * *

The four girls rested on the beach, watching the sun fall into the ocean. As soon as the sun shone perfectly on the French horizon, the silence the twins had enjoyed was interrupted by people rushing this way and that for the next set of shots.

"You guys really have the life," Serena sighed as Alyx's hair was being curled into ringlets.

"You know, if you're like Serena and enjoy this kind of thing day in and day out," Tia added, taking another sip out of her coffee drink, while watching a cloud of powder fly away from Liza's face.

"Trust us, we don't let her do this to us that much," Liza said, trying not to sneeze.

"We usually get something out of it," Alyx added, as she stood up and was escorted to outfitting.

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"Coloring books, pocky, coloring books, video games, coloring books," Liza happily remembered all of the bribes, mostly having to do with coloring books.

"You know, most sane teenagers would do this for money or fame," Tia pointed out the sad truth.

"But they're not exactly sane..." Serena said to Tia, "Okay...Alyx is not sane...at all."

"Just because I am behind a curtain doesn't mean I can't hear you!" the older twin yelled.

The three laughed as Alyx walked out in the newer version of the wet-suit inspired swimwear. This one was black with red lining and the outline of a butterfly on the back. Liza was then kidnapped and put in a light blue one piece with purple swirl patterns throughout the fabric. Tia and Serena were forced to the sidelines to watch the girls. This lasted for an hour or so until the sun set. It didn't help that Alyx was very close to just walking off without warning. When the twins were back in street clothes, Alyx dragged everyone to the fanciest of all French restaurants, and made every wait as she pressed her face against a window, frantically looking inside as though she might find someone or something.

"May I help you?" a snobby French waiter asked (Serena had to translate for Alyx to understand).

"Um, don't mind her," Serena asked, hoping to divert his attention from her idiotic friend, "Can we get some water please?"

The minute he left, Serena rounded on Alyx in annoyance, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Looking for someone..." she replied.

"You know someone in Paris?" Liza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not particularly..."

"Then why fog up the window?" Tia tried to pry Alyx off the window, but failed. She was practically suction-cupped to the glass.

"Germany!"

"The country?" Serena, having never seen Hetalia, had no idea what was going on.

Liza and Tia made the connection and did a massive face-palm, calling Alyx an idiot. Her face didn't move from that window for ten whole minutes.

* * *

Kaoru lay in bed the next morning coughing up the storm. He thought of faking mono but figured it was too much work, and stuck with a common cold. He apologized to Haruhi a million times, but the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd rather you get better Kaoru." she smiled and gave the twin a wet cloth to place on his forehead. Kaoru gave a weak smile and said that Hikaru was bored for the day. Haruhi fell for the trick hook line and sinker.

When Fujioka left the room, Kaoru sat straight up and picked up his phone to tell Hikaru to be ready. A grunt came from the other line and a series of clicks as Hikaru hung up the phone. Kaoru then tried to call a certain Hayashi, to see if she would even bother talking to him today. After the incident yesterday, he wasn't so sure anymore...

* * *

After a long day of being pampered and forced onto a beach and to a fancy french restaurant, the four girls loaded the Hayashi jet once more to head back to Japan. Tia was avoiding sleep as much as possible as she was talking to Liza about Japan, Serena was staring out the window, and Alyx was in the cockpit. Of, course no one knew that Alyx wanted to drive the plane.

"Come on, I've driven a car! It can't be that much harder!" The pilot shook his head for the seventh time. "THE FREAKING PLANE CAN FLY ITSELF! I just want to turn it a few times."

"Sorry mistress, it's your mother's orders." Alyx muttered under her breath and turned around violently and stomped into her mothers room on the plane.

"I stood on a beach all night for you woman and you won't let me drive the plane as a reward?" Sheryn looked up to see her daughter fuming at the fact that she couldn't drive the plane. "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?"

"One that cares for the safety of everyone on on the plane." she sat up and looked at her daughter in the eyes, "besides I already gave you a reward."

"And what, prey-tell, would that be?"

"Your friends are going to your school with you for the next couple semesters."

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH THEM?" Alyx whined as Liza burst through the door all excited.

"Really, you mean it?"

Sheryn nodded. Liza jump and squee'd as she dragged Alyx back to the social part of the plane. All the while Alyx was muttering about how driving the plane would be a better reward.

"Oh, by the way girls." Sheryn tossed back their phones, "you can have these back." The girls caught each phone and left their mother in peace.

"So you guys found out?" Serena asked trying to hold in her personal squeals of excitement. the twins nodded. "Good, I _hate_ keeping secrets that big." Tia giggled as the two sat down. "Now on to important matters."

"Your version of important, Tia's version of important, my version of important, or Liza's lack of a version of important?" Alyx received a slap in the head from her sister.

"Does it matter?" Serena questioned.

"YES! Cause Liza's important isn't important at all and your version of important doesn't even cross any one else's mind!"

"Fine Tia's version of important."

"Go on then."

"Are there any rich hot guys at Ouran?"

"THAT IS YOUR IMPORTANT!" Alyx ranted as Liza sat there annoyed.

"Well are there?"

"Depends." Liza's answer was blocked out with Alyx's, "No."

"Let me rephrase the question for Serena."

"Not you too!"Alyx was about to visit her own emo corner.

"Are there rich guys?" The twins both nodded, "Are they attractive?"

"If you're Liza one is." Alyx smirked as she avoided the question and answered the question at the same time.

"WHAT?" Tia, Serena, and Liza all yelled in different tones. As if on cue Liza's phone rang.

"Really not the time Kaoru."

"Hey, it's her hot guy now!" Alyx called out. Liza threw a pillow at her as Serena demanded pictures.

"What is going on over there?" Kaoru's voice sounded confused. Alyx was trying to steal the phone to put the conversation on speaker, but Liza got up and dashed over to the other side of the plane.

"Oh, you know. Pure chaos as usual. What do you want?" Liza tried to speed up the conversation to get him off the phone as fast as possible.

"Just wanted to talk..." Another crash as Liza dodged her sister once more and Alyx landed on the floor. "Maybe now's not the time..."

"Uh...yeah. I've already kind of stated that."

"GIRLS! WHAT IN HEAVENS SAKE IS GOING ON IN THERE?"

"I'll call you back at a better time..."

"Liza's talking to her-" Tia covered Alyx's mouth under Liza's silent command.

"No you won't," the doubtful boyfriend was teasing Liza.

"I will, I promise." Liza whispered into the phone. "just let me get things settled down here."

"Alyx?" Sheryn questioned her oldest daughter who was being smothered by a pillow.

"Bye then." Kaoru hung up.

"Nothing's going on mom, Dad just called me wondering when we're going to arrive home." Liza covered up quickly.

"Why wouldn't he call me to ask that?"

"He thought you were sleeping?" Liza's statement turned out to be a question missed by her mother.

Sheryn shrugged and told the girls to keep the racket down. All nodded as Sheryn left the room and Alyx pushed hard enough on Tia's pillow that Tia went flying into Serena, who was sitting on the couch. Liza simply let out a sigh of relief. No sooner had Liza hung up her phone when Alyx's rang.

"Bet that's Hikaru," Liza teased.

"Uh, no, actually it's not," Alyx said sticking her tongue out, "This is Tama-baka's ring tone."

She hit the little green 'talk' button on her phone before she remembered that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Alyx! Where have you been, my darling daughter?" the blonde's voice blared out of her phone so loudly that she had to put it on speaker and drop it so that she didn't go deaf.

"Um, France. Sorry, it was a last-minute trip."

"I see. We still have to play hide 'n' seek together! We'll do that when you get home, okay!"

"Riiiiiiight."

"Oh! I want to make you a cake! I know how much you love it!"

"Sure. Make me a chocolate one, I guess."

"Okay!"

"..."

"..."

"How do you make a cake?"

Alyx rolled her eyes and decided to exploit his stupidity, "Find the recipe and put all the stuff in a blender. Be sure to leave the lid off and hit the biggest button you can find."

If he really wanted to know, he could look it up.

"Thank you so much! Bye!"

"Crap! Wait! Tamaki! That was sarcasm! SARCASM!"

The blonde hung up.

"Blender cakes...don't try them at home." Alyx said, fearing what might happen to Tamaki.

* * *

Brown goop was everywhere: sliding down the walls, dripping off the ceiling, oozing out of every crack. A mortified blonde stood in the center of the mess, wide-eyed with horror as the slop dripped off of his face. Where had he gone wrong? He'd done everything like Alyx told him to. Maybe he hit the wrong button? Needless to say, he was going to have to go to the store to get a real cake, because he was going to have a tough time figuring out the secret to the blender cake.

* * *

Kura: And there you have it! The semi-annual update. LOL Sorry we suck so bad at updating, really truly. But, since our notes for the chapters tend to look like this...

Ta-chan and Chibi-chan's characters go to Karuizawa to pick up twins. Alyx & Liza: OMG!

Chibi-chan and Nathalie talk Franch at each other. Alyx= *fake French accent* SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! lawlz

Baka freaks out when he realizes twins be gone and thinks they be kidnapped.

Hika and Kao don't know where they be go

rawr

trollolololol

No mention of the twins in France

Baka call Phil

Teh most epic game of hide 'n' seek EVAH -chappie title

lalalalalalalala giraffes giraffes i love giraffes I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK! VICTORY~!

HikaruxAlyx!

HC ish so wrapped up in HikaruHaruhiness that they don't realize that teh twins be gone

meow

When Baka calls, Alyx is in a fancy French restaurant looking for Germany XD

Alyx-I want to go to Italy instead crai forever

Vhat else?

Hana: Half of that didn't even end up happening...

Kura: Nope. But now all the people that ask up how we come up with the stuff in this story can see some of what our chappie planning looks like ha ha

Hana: Don't write our way unless you're crazy. That may be the only way it works for us.

Kura: Probably. Bye guys! Thanks for not hating us too much!


	6. AN update: relief effort

Hana_:_ Okay, update time! So back in the begging of April I posted a thing about the Bezos family and paper cranes. Well here's me (several months later) finally giving you the results (if you haven't seen them already).

The results were breath-taking! They were receiving paper cranes for over a week and collected over 700,000 paper cranes total from people all over the world. So they added another dollar amount per crane. so 3 x 700,000. Well pulling out my handy dandy calculator that is right up there with $210,000.

THAT'S NOT ALL!

The Bezos family was so impressed by the people around the world. They matched it.

210,000 x 2 is 420,000.

So pretty much just by this fundraiser, Save the Children (Japan) collected nearly half a million dollars.

To me that is pretty epic :)

If you did something to help out the relief effort send us a pm, or leave us a comment! I want to hear/read as many amazing stories. And I'll even go as far as make another one of these author notes with each of your stories in them (no names of course). :) Who knows maybe Kura and I will come up with a little prize that makes us go "omgsh you really did that":) (no guarantee though)

We've made a difference. That's huge in and of itself.


	7. Waiting Extra

_Okay guys, this is going to be in script form because it's basically all dialogue. It's easier for us to write, and easier for you to read. Enjoy. This is based on a poll we took quiet a while ago and changed into a "play" type thing. I'm putting this up for you guys to enjoy and to let you know we're working on the chapter (if you didn't see it in the recent songfic Hana put up). This is for pure fun and giggles. Sorry for the crappy OOCness of Kyouya later on, we were high on sugar, as usual. And, fun fact, the way Alyx and Liza ask the questions is LITERALLY what we did when writing this. Enjoy!_

_PS-we own nothing that you may recognize except for Liza, Alyx, and Kyle._  
_PPS-hopefully you're familiar with YuGiOh Abridged or many of the jokes in this chapter may be lost on you._  
_PPPS-yeah, this is basically just a random crack thing that would never be able to get squished into Muto/Aperio_

* * *

**Renge**: Heeeeelllllooooo otaaakuuuus! Welcome to the Host Club Dating Game! Tonight two lucky girls will be given a chance to find their soul mates among theeese faaabulous boys! Give it up for Alyx and Liza Haaayashiiii!

**Alyx**: I don't remember signing up for this...

**Liza**: *whispers* Just shut up and smile! You're on camera!

**Renge**: *drags Liza and Alyx to two black stools on the other side of a curtains in the center of the stage*

**Alyx**: Hey! How come Haruhi doesn't have to do this?

**Liza**: Please, it's not like she's ever in the story anyway.

**Alyx**: WHAT ABOUT SHA OR...um...!

**Liza**: Nathalie?

**Alyx**: OR NATHALIE?

**Renge**: Um, two at a time, max...sorry!

**Alyx**: No, you're not.

**Renge**: Now, let's bring out the boys!

**Alyx**: Or let's not.

**Renge** (as boys are walking out): Now, to make this even more of a surprise, we gave them special mics to disguise their voices.

**Alyx**: Do we ever get to see them? *tries to look around the curtain*

**Renge**: At the end of the show.

**Alyx**: What's the point of that?

**Liza**: The sooner you oblige, the sooner we get out.

**Alyx**: *takes her seat* So why aren't we starting?

**Renge**: We will, just as soon as I finish giving the directions.

**Kyle**: *whispers to Nekozawa* Why are we even here? We're not part of the Host Club.

**Nekozawa**: *whispers back* I don't know...just keep walking...

**Alyx** (meanwhile): What? We sit here, ask questions, pick who we want, and then we're done?

**Liza**: What more is there?

**Renge**: The audience gets to vote on who they think will be a best fit for you! Now, let's being! Alyx, why don't you ask the first question to one of our handsome men?

**Alyx**: Okay...to number six...do you like pickles?

**Tamaki** (has a slightly high-pitched voice with a funny accent): Um...yes...I suppose so?

**Alyx**: You suck...why does your voice sound so familiar...?

**Liza**: Hey! Be nice! Why does his voice sound familiar...? What kind of pickles do you like, number six?

**Tamaki**: Um...dill? What other kinds are there?

**Alyx**: Hey! We're asking the questions, number six!

**Liza**: Moving on...number eight, what's your favorite color?

**Kyle** (has a voice similar to a notorious purple-and-green dinosaur): Purple...

**Liza**: O.o Am I talking to Barney?

**Alyx**: No! You're talking to abridged Tristan Tay-OHMYGOD NUMBER SIX IS MARIK SLASH STEVE!

**Liza/Kyle/Tamaki**: ...

**Liza**: Right...so...uh...I like purple too...

**Alyx**: Violet! Purple is a fictitious color invented by Crayola! Quote! Unquote!

**Liza**: Shut up.

**Alyx**: Nyeh!

**Renge**: Okay! Next question!

**Alyx**: Rrrrright! If you were a phobia, which one would you be? Number two!

**Hikaru** (has a high, squeaky voice): Um...fear of being alone, I guess?

**Alyx**: Aaaaaand? What's that called?

**Hikaru**: I don't know...

**Alyx**: You sound like the sound two pickles make when you rub them together...

**Liza**: He's being romantic! Leave him alone!

**Alyx**: He SOUNDS like a PICKLE!

**Liza**: Shut UP!

**Alyx**: Make m-

**Liza**: NEXT QUESTION! Number eight...

**Alyx**: Again? You really like this guy.

**Liza**: I just keep drawing that card.

**Kyle**: *whispers* They're drawing cards? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this?

**Alyx**: It's fate!

**Liza**: Or you just suck at shuffling.

**Alyx**: That too!

**Liza**: Anywho, where is the one place you would want to visit?

**Kyle**: Probably London...

**Alyx**: So he's a British Barney!

**Liza:** Shut UP!

**Alyx:** At least I'm trying to have fun with this. My turn to draw a card...it's the pickle.

**Hikaru:** I am NOT a PICKLE!

**Alyx:** Hey Pickle, do you like waffles?

**Hikaru:** *sigh* Yeah, I like waffles.

**Alyx:** Do you like pancakes?

**Hikaru:** Yeah I like...wait...do you like french toast?

**Alyx:** HEY THAT'S MY LINE! I don't wanna talk to you anymore!

**Hikaru:** Okay...

**Liza:** My turn...nuuuumbeeeer seven...

**Nekozawa** (has a sexy, husky British voice): Yes?

**Alyx:** OH EM EF GEE!

**Liza:** No! No fangirling!

**Alyx:** But...but...but...!

**Liza:** NO!

**Alyx:** *pouts*

**Liza:** What's your favorite animal?

**Nekozawa:** The cat.

**Liza:** Why?

**Nekozawa:** Because...

**Liza:** Boo! Stop speaking in one-word sentences!

**Nekozawa:** Okay...

**Liza:** GAH!

**Alyx:** My turn! Uuuuuh...nuuuumbeeer...three! Oh, what to ask?

**Liza:** You don't have a question?

**Alyx:** This is harder than it looks! Um...are you a ninja?

**Mori** (has a camp, gay-sounding, British-esque voice): I'm more of a samurai...

**Alyx:** That sounded so weird in Pegasus's voice...

**Mori:** *facepalm*

**Liza:** Okay, I'm bored. NUMBER SIX! If you were a mythical creature, what would you be?

**Tamaki:** Well, that's easy. I'd be a unipegadracogenie!

**Liza:** A uniwha?

**Tamaki:** A unipegadracogenie. I'm part unicorn because all women love them.

**Alyx:** I don't!

**Tamaki:** A pegasus, because I can make your heart soar.

**Alyx:** I doubt that.

**Tamaki:** A dragon, because I would protect you from all of the men that would try to steal you away.

**Alyx:** *opens mouth*

**Renge:** STOP INTERRUPTING! *happy sigh* Go on.

**Tamaki:** And a genie because I can make all of your wishes come true.

**Alyx:** I wish you would leave.

**Liza:** *annoyed* Your question.

**Alyx:** First we should take out some cards so we actually talk to everyone.

**Liza:** Yeah...we should... *sifts through cards to find ace, four, and five* Okay, let's go.

**Alyx:** Number Four...why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate you?

**Kyouya** (has a low-ish voice that sounds very American): I already dislike you.

**Alyx:** You're a jerk! That's why! Next question!

**Liza:** Oh...kay...? Number Ace...I mean one...what do you like to do?

**Hunny** (sounds like an old guy): Eat cake, hang out with friends, eat cake, nap with m-

**Renge:** That's enough!

**Liza:** But he wasn't done talking.

**Alyx:** He sounds kinda like Hunny, geezer voice aside.

**Renge:** Ask your next question!

**Alyx:** Fine, number five, you're the last one! Hahahahahahaha!

**Liza:** *elbows Alyx*

**Alyx:** Ow! Um, right. So on to our next order of business...HELLO PANDA!

**Kaoru** (sounds like a filthy-rich adopted kid): Huh?

**Alyx:** I just saw someone eating Hello Panda... Anyway, if you were a puppy, what kind would you be?

**Kaoru:** Um, I don't know...a yellow lab?

**Alyx:** Awwww...

**Liza:** MY TURN! Number one...what were you going to say before Renge interrupted you?

**Hunny:** Um...

**Renge:** NO! NEXT QUESTION!

**Alyx:** OH I KNOW! NUMBER FOUR!

**Liza:** You have to draw.

**Alyx:** NO! NUMBER FOUR! SAY 'IN AMERICA'!

**Kyouya:** Why?

**Alyx:** JUST DO IT!

**Kyouya:** In America...

**Alyx:** YAYZ!

**Liza:** What happened to the no fangirling rule?

**Alyx:** Screw the rules, I have money!

**Liza:** Wow...so um...number five...if you were a soda pop what would you be?

**Alyx:** Why?

**Liza:** Because if Seto is a Mountain Dew there's no way in Tonga I am choosing him.

**Alyx:** You're bored, aren't you?

**Liza:** Just answer the question, Abridged Seto.

**Kaoru:** Um...Coke?

**Liza:** What kind of Coke?

**Alyx:** I believe this is even stupider than my question.

**Kaoru:** Regular Coke?

**Liza:** Okie day!

**Alyx:** Number one...I don't know what to ask you...redraw!

**Liza:** No redraws!

**Alyx:** Yes! *grabs card* BARNEY!

**Kyle:** *grumbled* I am not Barney.

**Alyx:** If you were a drug, what kind would you be?

**Liza:** YOU CAN'T ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION!

**Alyx:** I didn't say an illegal drug.

**Kyle:** Ibuprofen.

**Alyx:** Why?

**Kyle:** You're giving me a headache.

**Alyx:** Fair enough.

**Liza:** Okay, let's see...number seven!

**Alyx:** WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**Nekozawa:** *chokes* Wh-What?

**Liza:** No! Stop fangirling! Man! Now I have to pick someone else!

**Alyx:** Why?

**Liza:** Do you really think he's gonna talk to us again?

**Alyx:** Good point.

**Liza:** Number three...what's your favorite weapon?

**Mori:** Katana.

**Liza:** NOT ONE WORD AGAIN!

**Mori:** Sorry.

**Alyx:** I think he's just being ornery.

**Liza:** Just go...

**Alyx:** Sooooo...Steve...

**Liza:** Steve doesn't know his name is Steve.

**Alyx:** The Steves will rule the world!

**Liza:** Number six.

**Alyx:** Are you going to take over the world with an army of mind-slaves named Steve?

**Tamaki:** Ummmm no?

**Alyx:** BOO!

**Liza:** Does that mean he's Melvin then?

**Alyx:** I hope not...I really don't want a hug...

**Liza:** So, number five, are you bored with this at all?

**Kaoru:** Of course not.

**Alyx:** Liar! Don't lie!

**Kaoru:** How can I not lie if I'm a liar?

**Alyx:** Touché...

**Liza:** Down to three...

**Alyx:** We are?

**Liza:** Well we have to end this someday.

**Alyx:** Right...numbeeer...BARNEY!

**Kyle:** NOT BARNEY!

**Liza:** And then there were two...

**Alyx:** Peanut butter or jelly?

**Kyle:** Nutella.

**Alyx:** Good answer!

**Liza:** Okaaaay...four or two...four or two...

**Alyx:** Yay! I get Pickle!

**Hikaru:** NOT A PICKLE!

**Liza:** I have to ask number four a question first...um...would you be a lop-eared rabbit or a regular rabbit?

**Kyouya:** ...*twitch*...

**Liza:** Heeeeellllloooooo? Number four?

**Alyx:** I think he ran away...PICKLE'S TURN!

**Hikaru:** Grrrr.

**Alyx:** Which of the Rowdy Ruff Boys would you be?

**Hikaru:** Should I know what that means?

**Alyx:** Brick, Boomer, or Butch?

**Hikaru:** Um...Boomer?

**Alyx:** Awwww :3 We're soul mates!

**Hikaru:** O.o

**Renge:** Ooooookaaay! It's time to see what the crowd thinks!

_1x2 - 19_

_2x5 - 7_

_Pickles...10? (how did this get in here?)_

_1x7 - 7_

_1x3 - 4_

_1x4 - 4_

_2x2 - 4_

_2x3 - 3_

_2x8 - 3_

_2x4 - 3_

_1x5 - 2_

_1x6 - 2_

_1x1 - 1_

_2x1 - 1_

_2x6 - 1_

_1x8 - 0_

Wow...did nobody vote? Seriously?

**Alyx:** Who is one and who is two?

**Liza:** You can be one...

**Alyx:** YAY! I'M WITH PICKLE!

**Hikaru:** Oh God...

**Liza:** And I'm with...Seto Kaiba?

**Alyx:** ROTFLMAO EXCLAMATION POINT!

**Liza:** Really? Did you really just do that?

**Alyx:** Yep!

**Renge:** Okay, boys two and five, come on out and meet the girls.

**Hikaru and Kaoru**: *cringe and walk out*

**Alyx/Liza**: Hikaru/Kaoru?

**Hikaru/Kaoru:** Alyx/Liza?

**Alyx**: What the?

**Hikaru:** Which one of you kept calling me Pickle?

**Alyx:** Ehehehe...that was me...

**Hikaru:** You're retarded.

**Alyx:** Yup!

**Liza:** *sweatdrop* This has been really weird...

**Alyx:** So who was everyone else?

**Kaoru:** One was Hunny, two was Hikaru, three was Mori, four was Kyouya, five was me, six was Tamaki, seven was Nekozawa, and eight was Kyle.

**Alyx:** *snickers* Kyle was Barney?

**Liza:** LAWLZ! YOU ASKED NEKO-CHAN TO MARRY YOU!

**Alyx:** *runs up to Kyouya* So what kind of rabbit would you be?

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Alyx:** I think lop-eared...OH MY GOD I HAVE TO DRAW THAT!

**Kyouya:** You do and you die. *chases Alyx offstage*

**Renge:** Um...well that's it for the Host Club Dating Game! We'll see you next time!

**All the guys except Kyouya (who is still trying to kill Alyx)**: There won't _be_ a next time!


	8. Summer Lovin'

Hana: Hey look, I told you all we were alive!

Kura: And here's a craptastic chapter for Mu...er Aperio!

Hana: Yeah, but this is a crap chapter before we LEAVE the plot of Ouran. Yep! You all heard me right. This is a chapter of some plot that Ouran has already done, however it's one of the last ones.

Kura: Yep after this chapter, it's gonna focus on a lot of the plot line we've had planned for a long time. Meaning...yes...this is almost the end folks.

Hana: Aw we know it's kind of depressing. But really, we've been working on this story for ages! We've got new ideas and things we both want to write about, and this story is kinda overshadowing it all. So we decided to finish it before going on to more stories. But don't worry I've already decided to make little one shots and extras when I feel like it. One is already up if you haven't read it. Tamaki FINALLY proposes to Haruhi :) You all should go check it out.

Kura: Are you done with your shameless advertising?

Hana: Yep! I think it's time that the readers start reading the chapter.

Kura: Good, 'cause now it's my turn! I've created a separate fanfic account where I plan to post some slightly more mature stories at some point. They'll most likely be darker and less humorific. It just felt kinda wrong to post them with my happier Ouran stories. My other name is Sailor Death 13. I don't have much up yet, but there are a few in progress stories that I might post later.

Kura and Hana: Enjoy!

Kura: PS this chapter is loooooong. Like two combined in one. Jus' sayin'.

* * *

Summer vacation was over. All the homework was due and everyone enjoyed being with their friends. Everyone was also pleased that the head master reverted back to the Japanese school style. As the bell for homeroom rang across the hallways, Alyx and Liza were delighted to see that the classroom had changed and that all of their friends were in one place.

"Take your seats now, class!" the teacher called out as everyone came out of the assorted groups around the room. "Now, from what I've heard, we have a couple of new students with us for the year." The class went into a low buzz. "Girls, why don't you come in and introduce yourselves?" That was when Serena and Tia came in through the doors, said their names and "nice to meet you" before forced to go sit behind the Hayashi twins.

"I'm so excited!" Serena was literally bouncing in her seat as she looked around the room, "there are so many cute boys in here!"

"That _is_ what you'd care about," Alyx muttered, giving her friend a quick smile before she was interrupted by a reddish-brown haired annoyance.

"Come now, that's what you cared about when you got here too," Hikaru smirked.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about that!" Alyx rolled her eyes and smirked back, "Too bad all I found was a bunch of idiots."

"Hey now, that's not very wise thing to say," Hikaru poked her manga that was putting a wall between them, "Kyouya might overhear you."

"Who's Kyouya?" Tia asked Liza, who was just doodling on her notebook.

"Nobody," Alyx and Liza both muttered as Hikaru turned around with a smirk.

"Anyway not important! Guess what I learned from a few girls in the hallway?" Serena shook off the fact Alyx was talking to a cute boy and went on with the "good news."

"Let me guess..." Both Hayashis knew what was coming up. The only things the girls at Ouran High School talk about are the shopping experience they had in another country or...

"Ouran has a Host Club!"

"Really?" Tia asked, getting kind of excited herself. "When is it? Where is it?"

"All I know is it's in the third music room."

"Yeah, well I don't think it meets that much..." Alyx lied.

"Yeah, in fact I don't think they meet at all anymore. I think the Host Club got shut down last year," Liza continued.

"What do you mean Liza, the club's still-" Kaoru was interrupted by a kick to the shin from under Liza's desk.

He yelped and glared at her. Liza gave him a "shut up" look. Serena and Tia noticed their little exchange and glanced at each other before entering interrogation mode.

"So, Kaoru, was it?" Serena asked nonchalantly.

Kaoru nodded warily, not wanting to get kicked again.

"What do you know about this Host Club?" she continued.

The boy was spared from having to answer by the teacher starting class. Serena pouted and tried to come up with a way to discover what her friends were hiding. She didn't have to worry too much though. As soon as the teacher left, a certain blonde rushed into the room and glomped Alyx, causing her to fall out of her desk.

"Alie-chyan!" he cried, "I missed you so much! Why didn't you call me? Didn't you get my message?"

Serena and Tia stared in shock as a positively gorgeous boy squished Alyx into a hug.

"Senpai, you're going to kill her," Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki gasped and jumped off the poor brunette, apologizing repeatedly. Alyx sent him an annoyed look, but went back to reading her manga.

"What...just happened?" Tia asked.

"OHMYGODALYXISHEYOURBOYFRIEND?" Serena squealed excitedly.

"Never in a million years," Alyx grumbled.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Liza mumbled, glancing another way.

"Hm?" Tamaki asked, taking notice of the two foreigners for the first time, "You know Alie-chyan?"

"Swear to God, you call me that _one_ more time," Alyx growled under her breath as Serena nodded, too dumbstruck to say anything.

"Suou-san, what are you doing here?" the next teacher snapped from the front of the room.

"I was just welcoming the new students to our wonderful academy," he replied smoothly.

"Actually, he was just leaving," Liza said, pretending to be cheerful.

"I was?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, Tono," Hikaru answered, "because we have class."

"Right! Of course!" he replied, "See you all at the club!"

"Dammit," Alyx grumbled under her breath.

The day dragged on agonizingly slowly. The twins were dreading the end of classes, knowing that Serena and Tia would undoubtedly find out about their after school activities. Finally, the bell rang and Alyx and Liza leaped out of their seats in an attempt to escape, but Hikaru and Kaoru were too quick.

"Hold it!" they said, grabbing the girls by the arm, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Home!" the Hayashi twins replied.

"Now why would you do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Tono is expecting you to be at the club today, after all," Hikaru continued.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint him," they said in unison.

"Speak for yourself," Alyx muttered.

"So," Serena interjected, "Why exactly are you trying to avoid this club?"

"No reason!" Liza lied.

"We're not stupid, Liza" Tia replied.

"I know, and let me tell you, it's very unfortunate," Liza sighed.

"Well, time's a wasting!" Hikaru crowed, dragging Alyx along with him, "Off to the Host Club!"

"Aha! I knew you were lying about that!" Serena said triumphantly as she followed the pair. Kaoru, Liza, Tia, and Haruhi weren't far behind.

"Alie-chyan! Li-chyan!" Tamaki called to them just as they were about to enter the music room, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Aren't you always?" Alyx sighed.

"He seems extra happy today though," Liza commented.

"That's because today's cosplay is dedicated to you!" he cheered.

"It...is?" the Hayashi twins asked.

"Yep!" Hikaru replied, "It was actually Haruhi's idea."

"Really?" the twins asked and turned to their friend, who just smiled and nodded.

"Sweet! If it was Haruhi's idea then it won't suck!" Alyx cheered.

"Um, I'm sure this will sound like a stupid question, but what's cosplay?" Serena asked.

"You don't know?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"It's okay, Serena," Tia shooting the boys a dirty look, "I'll explain it."

"Enough about that!" Tamaki squealed, "Let's go! Let's go!"

The blonde dragged the Alyx and Liza into the room, where the other club members were busy setting things up. The entire room had been transformed to look like some sort of medieval castle with a bunch of small tables. Some scarlet and gold banners hung from the ceiling. Alyx's eyes widened when she recognized them.

"Harry Potter?" Liza asked excitedly.

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically and dismissed himself to go change.

"Like it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Alyx giggled and skipped to the changing rooms after Tamaki.

Tia and Serena entered the room moments later and had similar reactions to their friends. When they looked around though, they realized that they didn't recognize anyone in the room.

"I'm sorry, but we are not allowing guests to enter at the moment," a raven-haired boy said as he approached them.

Tia flushed, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, Serena answered for the both of them, "We're friends of Alyx and Liza, though we seem to have misplaced them."

Kyouya arched an eyebrow, but nodded. He remembered the twins saying something about having friends stay at their mansion for a while. He let the girls pass him and sit down at a table. They glanced around at the elaborate decorations and the three other people in the room. An adorable little blonde was dressed up as what the girls presumed was a house elf or a goblin. Next to him was a tall man that was unmistakably cosplaying as Albus Dumbledore.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Kyouya asked them, "We've put a lot of time and money into this project."

"I can see that," Tia murmured.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori, or, for today, Harry Potter." he said with a charming smile.

"I-I'm Tia."

"And I'm Serena."

Serena rattled of questions that Kyouya respectfully answered, though they began to wear on his patience a bit. A few minutes later, Tamaki bounded into the room wearing Gryffindor robes and a bright ginger wig.

"Ne, what do you think, Kyouya?" he asked, grinning like an idiot, "I think it looks good on me!"

"Blonde suits your intelligence better," Alyx joked as she returned wearing Ravenclaw robes and a blonde wig.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Hikaru teased as he came up behind her and messed up her "hair".

"Shut it, you!" Alyx snapped.

"So, which one are you?" Tia asked him.

"I'm Fred." Hikaru replied.

"I thought _I_ was Fred!" Kaoru said, returning to the room with Liza.

"No, I'm Fred."

"You should be George," Alyx told Hikaru.

"Huh, why?" he asked.

"Because at the end of the series, Fred-"

"Shut up!" Liza yelled, "I haven't gotten a chance to see the last movie yet!"

"They don't even really show it in the last movie anyway..."

"LALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Liza continued her ramblings as she ran right into the kitchen. She sighed and smiled as she noticed two robes hanging up where their aprons usually sat. She picked up the Hufflepuff one knowing very well that the green and white set was for her sister. After finishing getting "ready" she went to work. Walking over to the fridge she noticed a chocolate cake sitting there with a note.

_Dear Alyx and Liza, Thought you deserved this for all the work you two put into making these. It's hard...and messy! Hope it tastes somewhat good. Tamaki_

Liza scooped up some frosting with her finger and tasted it. She couldn't help but laugh at the store bought cake, knowing Tamaki probably did exactly what Alyx had told him to do the previous evening.

Alyx strolled into the kitchen noticing Liza's robes. "Silly Hufflepuff," she exclaimed. She walked a bit further and realized that her sister had been in fact wearing robes. This made Alyx look down at her own Ravenclaw robes. Liza walked over to the hooks and handed the older sibling her alternate set of robes. "Guess they couldn't decide which house you belonged to," the younger one laughed.

"Guess so, but at least I wasn't a Hufflepuff" Alyx smirked as she switched her ties and looked into the mirror, "Now all I need is a..." She spun her head around violently as if looking for something. She grabbed the first thing her eyes set sight on and ran out the door.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" She yelled out pointing a fly swatter in Tamaki's direction. Tia, Serena, and Liza just about died laughing as Alyx glared in Tamaki's direction. It was only interrupted by Kyouya placing a hand on Alyx's shoulder coldly.

"Guests will be arriving shortly and we don't have any treats for them." Alyx stuck her tongue out and sulked away into the kitchen mumbling a few profanities. Liza turned around to her friends and invited them to pick a host and enjoy themselves now that they were here.

"Who should we pick?" Serena questioned, glancing at each host member. Hunny climbed onto Mori's back giving both girls a large smile, Haruhi had just finished getting dressed, so she was coming out of the dressing room, Kyouya had started making his way to the door to set out the sign. This left Hikaru chasing after Alyx to go make fun of her, and Kaoru standing next to Liza still staring at her friends, waiting for them to make a decision.

"Better make a choice soon princess. The others will show up rather quickly." Tamaki had moved a stray hair away from Serena's face. Liza continued to roll her eyes.

"Just make a choice. I have to make sure nothing happens in the kitchen."

"GET OUT, HIKARU!"

"Like that..." Liza sighed and ran off into the kitchen.

The rest of club went somewhat smoothly. Tia and Serena ended up host hopping for the entire time and Alyx continued to cast spells with various objects. It wasn't until Club had closed that she had noticed the cake and note in the fridge. She went slack-jawed as she stared at the perfect cake (minus the line of frosting missing from her sister test tasting it). She had a VERY hard time swallowing it. She ran out with the cake at hand.

"HOW THE HECK DID THIS WORK?" She yelled at the group of hosts and friends. "HOW WAS _THIS_ MADE IN A BLENDER?" This left most of the group confused and other left laughing.

"Wow, you can make cake with a blender?" Hunny looked amazed. He had always seen the girls use the hand mixers and oven, but never a blender. "How does it taste?"

"It shouldn't work!" Alyx exclaimed.

"That's because it didn't..." Liza managed to say in between bursts of laughter.

Alyx blinked in confusion before a look of understanding crossed her face. It was quickly followed by an expression that could only be described as "DUH! God, I'm an idiot!" The girl didn't even bother trying to get out of looking stupid, knowing it wouldn't work anyway. She just sighed and put the cake on the table, telling everyone to eat some of it before she returned to the kitchen to clean up the day's mess. Hearing the door open, she glanced up from her work to see Hikaru standing nervously in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, "can...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Alyx replied, standing up and cracking her back, "what's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to...ya know...go to the movies with me or something," he stumbled over his words a bit, but managed to get the sentence out without making a complete fool of himself.

"Um, I guess that's okay," she replied, not quite registering what Hikaru really meant by that particular invitation, "I don't think I have any plans."

"Awesome!" Hikaru grinned, "So...see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Alyx said, taking one last look at the kitchen, "Meh, I don't want to clean anymore. I'll just stop and pretend it's totally spotless."

Hikaru laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell Kyouya."

"You'd better not!" Alyx giggled, "Well, I should get going. I've got lots of homework to do tonight."

"Yeah, uh, me too."

"Bye, Hikaru."

"See ya."

Alyx grabbed her sister on her way out the door, bidding a quick goodbye to the club, and rushed to the car. Tia and Serena followed a bit reluctantly, but the Hayashis were their only way home, so they couldn't stay and talk. Serena complained a bit, but Liza assured her that she'd get to see the boys again on Monday, if not sooner, since Tamaki liked to make random, last-minute plans involving the whole group.

As if they cursed themselves, the maids had let in a hyper little blonde, who ran straight up into one of the rooms at the Hayashi mansion. He burst in and called out. "GOOD MORNING!" He ran over to bed and shook the person and stepped back when he noticed it wasn't one of his friends. "Sorry about that." He wore his classic puppy dog look as he stared at the brunette rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Tia groaned as she glanced over at the time, "You do realize it's five in the morning don't you?" She was wondering how the boy could have this much energy. She saw him nod and gave a small sigh. "I'm assuming you're looking for Alyx and Liza."

"Mitsukuni, you have the wrong room." A tall figure was standing outside the door and was seen pointing down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that..." Hunny started to leave but then spun around, "But hey, you should come shopping with us!"

"Us?" Tia was a bit confused but then realized who the little boy was. "The club?" The girl had remembered Alyx muttering about having to deal with the club even outside of school, and thought this is what she was talking about. "Are the stores even open this early?"

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head as he finished climbing onto Mori's shoulders. "We're getting everyone and then heading out." He smiled and disappeared as the tall figure walked down the hallway towards the twins' room.

The knock on the door only made each girl shift in their sleep. As more knocks came, Liza's eyes slowly opened to notice the bright red numbers across the room showed that it was WAY too early for human conversations.

"What is it with you people waking us up at obscenely early hours in the mo-" The ranting, sleepy girl made her way down her ladder and answered the door to see two of her favorite hosts and gave a smile. "HIYA!"

Alyx's eyes opened to Liza's sudden change of mood and noticed the two in the doorway. "Well that's a change." She sat up and waved. "What brings you guys here?"

"We're going shopping!" Hunny gave a large smile while Mori nodded. "We want you guys to come. Please, Please, Please!" Hunny's eyes grew as he stared at the two girls.

"Tamaki sent you, didn't he?" Alyx's eyes narrowed.

"Ah." A nod from Mori.

"Alyx, he found our weakness..."

"You're weak to everything," the half-awake girl retorted and got out of bed. She shuffled over to her closet, not going to fight with the cake-loving senior.

"Not true!" Liza called and turned to the two. "Give us some time, we'll meet you outside." She closed the door and got ready for the morning.

Both of the twins walked out and noticed Tia sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing up?" Liza asked, poking her friend in the head from behind.

"Found the wrong room." She muttered, referring to Hunny and Mori. Alyx laughed.

"Well we can't let people miss out on the party." She ran upstairs and pounded on Kyle's door and then on Serena's. "WAKE UP. THERE'S A FIRE AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" she screamed and walked back over to her sister and friend at the stair well. "We'll give them some time to get ready." She smirked evilly.

Kyle was in his pajama pants as he flung his door open and ran right past the group and outside in a single blur. Serena simply walked out and glared down the stairs down at the group, "Why, may I ask, did Alyx come pounding on my door?"

"We're going shopping."

"SHOPPING?" Serena's eyes lit up, forgetting all about being angry at Alyx she held up a finger to give them the 1 minute sign and ran into her room. She came back out in full make up and dressed and hair done. "Are we ready?"

"Guys, why are there two limos outside?" Kyle had walked in to see the group starring at him. They all burst out laughing. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes." Liza smiled and walked up to him, "We're going shopping and you should come with us."

"Or else!" Alyx called from behind, "The fire will eat you up."

"What, is the fire Calcifer now?" Tia giggled at Alyx's smug grin as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Just let me go get dressed." Liza gave him a large smile and he blushed as he went back to his room to get dressed.

"Hey," Hunny perked up and glanced over to the twins, "Why does everyone but you two have their own room?"

"Huh?" both said in unison and thought about their rooming situation, "Huh, never really thought of that before..." And everyone felt stupid for them as they skipped outside when the whole group was finally ready. "So where off to now?"

"Kyouya's!" Tamaki called out, holding out a list of all the members. Alyx and Liza both looked at each other and stepped back.

"Nope." Liza shook her head violently.

"Not happening!" Alyx held her fingers in an "x" sign.

"Come on, what's so bad about Kyouya-kun?" Tia asked, not seeing a problem.

"He's the devil!" Alyx hissed getting closer to Tia. "If we woke him up who KNOWS what he would do to us."

"He could raise our debt, or hire his squad to kill us, or when we went to the hospital next he would make the doctors take out our heart or brain. HE COULD MAKE OUR DAD KILL US!"

Everyone stared at Liza going into hysterics. Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder, "No more scary video games for you."

"She has a point you know." Alyx nodded her head. "He's called the Shadow King for a reason."

"He wouldn't do any of that." Hikaru he spoke up as he followed Kaoru to the Hayashi lawn. "Well...he might raise your debt."

"Which is the worse one of any of those." Alyx retorted.

"Worse than your dad killing you?" Serena giggled as Alyx nodded her head as if she was completely sure of herself.

"Dad would be merciful, and make it quick and painless. Kyouya could raise the debt for the rest of our lives, thus torturing us endlessly." Alyx replied darkly.

"Well, we have to go get him. He's your mother!" Tamaki replied, ignoring Alyx's previous comment.

Serena, Tia, and Kyle who were new to Tamaki's antics sat there trying to process that statement while the rest of the host club and Alyx and Liza just went with it.

"Fine, we can go get him, but I'm staying in the limo when we get there!" Liza put down her terms. Tamaki cheered as the rest of the host club and friends joined into the limo. Alyx still refused to get in. "Alyx, get in here."

"No."

"Please get in here?"

"Since you asked nicely." Alyx took a step backwards. "No thank you!"

"Alyx, get in the limo!" Serena demanded.

"What part of "no" do you not get?" Alyx's eyes were closed and Liza glanced over to Mori.

"Mori, would you mind getting Alyx, please?" The giant nodded and left the limo to pick Alyx up and placed her down next to Hikaru and the window.

"You need to stop using Mori as your personal ninja robot." Alyx glared at her sister and left the group laughing on the way to the Ootori mansion.

After Kyouya was dragged out of bed and into the limo, the group was off to the mall. When they arrived everyone was so excited that they all ran off in their own groups. Kyouya ended up abandoned as Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori wandered off into some sweets store. Serena and Tia ran off, dragging Kyle with them, into some cute little Japanese shop and that left the twins with each other.

"Um..." Liza glanced around and noticed everyone disappeared while she was looking at a stand. "Where did everyone go?"

"Everyone gets distracted way too easily," Alyx said, picking up some trinkets to examine them and set them back down.

"You're one to talk," Hikaru poked and laughed at Alyx's reaction. "Anyway, we need to get going as well."

"We do?" Kaoru asked and then realized what his brother was saying. "Oh, right."

"What?" Liza and Alyx asked both looking at the boy's glances. "Where are we going?"

Hikaru grabbed Alyx by the elbow and pulled her closer to him. "We're going to the movies." He smiled, "You said you would, remember?"

"I did, didn't I?" Alyx grinned, "Fine. Let's go to the movies. Come on, Liza."

Kaoru grabbed onto the younger Hayashi around the waist to hold her back. "Nope, just the two of you are going to the movies, Liza and I have our own plans."

"We do?" Liza asked as Alyx tried to break free to save her sister. In a short amount of time, Hikaru managed to drag Alyx away and Kaoru managed to get Liza to stop struggling.

The three who disappeared into the Japanese shop sighed in frustration. "Well, that makes that plan a little harder," Serena muttered, sitting back down on the bench.

"Yeah, it's going to be more difficult spying on them if they're in two separate places." Tia replied.

"We were going to do what, exactly?" Kyle asked, looking confused.

"Oh come on, don't act like you're not curious." Serena said.

"Curious about what?" Kyle asked.

"Wow, are you really that stupid?" Serena muttered as she smacked his head.

"The group obviously has something going on for them to like each other like that." Tia winked and smiled at Serena. "And how about we split up?"

"But I want to watch both of them!" the girl whimpered, trying to figure out who she wanted to watch more.

"That's what cell phones are for. Record the events and we'll meet back up in about 3 hours."

"Is that enough time?"

"I can't believe you two." Kyle sighed. He was then ignored and dragged off with Serena toward the movie theater, while Tia sneaked off towards the fountain where Kaoru and Liza could be found.

"Here, make a wish." Kaoru handed the girl a coin and gave her a crooked smile. Liza shyly took it and turn towards the fountain, contemplating. She went through her usual wishes but ignored every single one of them and tossed the coin in with a brand new wish attached to it. "What was your wish?" Kaoru asked as they started to walk around the mall.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a proper wish, now would it?"

"Come on. You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

"And you don't?" Liza raised an eyebrow, "Then why give me the coin?" She giggled at Kaoru's expression. "And besides, everyone believes in wishes at one point in their life."

"If they have everything they want, then they don't need to wish." Liza turned and ignored that last statement. Instead, she walked over to a window with some mannequins dressed in some summer dresses. Kaoru noticed Liza's eyes light up and grabbed her hand and took her into the store.

The girl spent about a half hour just looking at the clothes and laughing with Kaoru. He made her try some of the clothes on and proceeded to buy them for her.

"You know, Mom's not going to like the idea of me wearing someone else's brand." Liza giggled as they exited the store with her bag full of dresses. Kaoru shrugged. He was about to say something when Liza randomly gave him a hug. He stood there in shock as she thanked him for the clothes, and then he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

The two of them stayed like that for a little bit. When Liza loosened her grip, she was still held there firmly by the taller male. "Uh, Kaoru?" She looked around at people around the area, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Shouldn't we try to find everyone else?" She shrank a little in the boys grip. "I mean Serena, Tia, and Kyle probably are freaking out and trying to find us—"

"Liza." Kaoru looked the girl in her blue eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up." He smiled and bent down to kiss her on top of her head. Liza's eyes closed and she blushed heavily as Kaoru stepped back, laughing at her reaction.

Liza glared up at him at his enjoyment of her embarrassment and walked off ahead of him.

"Hey, wait up!" Kaoru grinned as he took large steps to catch up to the Hayashi. "Liza, come on. It's normal for people who are going out."

"That's not true. I never said yes."

Tia was in a bush somewhere when she heard this. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why wouldn't you say yes, Elizabeth?" She looked back at them through the peek hole that was created in order to spy. The brunette held her ear to the hole to listen more to the argument.

"You kissed me at the amusement park. Twice."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"And at Kuruizawa."

"Again, nothing."

"Really?" A smirk was forming as he stepped closer to the girl.

"Both were a surprise. You never asked if you could kiss me. And what else was I going to do? You would just do it again if I pushed you away."

Tia was trying really hard not to scream through the bushes. "How stupid is she?" she muttered and watched as the girl was frantically trying to state things that would make sense to no one but the young Hayashi on why she kissed the boy back.

"What if I asked you right now to kiss you?"

Liza paused her ramblings as he said this. A lump formed in her throat causing it hard for her to swallow and to talk.

Tia propped the phone in the perfect spot as Kaoru tilted Liza's shocked face up and placed his lips onto hers. And once again the girl closed her eyes and returned the motion.

When she realized that she fell into his trap she pushed him away and glared at him. Kaoru returned the glare with a grin. "Can't complain. That time, I asked."

Meanwhile, Alyx and Hikaru were laughing hysterically at a horror movie. It was cheaply made and the special effects were terrible. When they finally left the theater, their sides were still hurting. Neither of them noticed Serena, who was white as a sheet and barely able to follow them anymore. Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed her elbow, dragging her along so they wouldn't lose the couple. Hikaru glanced at Alyx and shyly grabbed her hand, looking away immediately when she gave him a curious look. She decided to ignore it and looked around for a chocolate store or something to take her mind off the fact that she was holding hands with her best friend. What she found was far better than any candy store. Dogs and cats of all sizes and colors pawed at the windows, begging passersby to play with them. Alyx's eyes lit up as she ran to the store, pulling Hikaru along for the ride.

"They're so adorable!" she squealed, looking at all the puppies.

The store clerk stepped up to them and asked if there was anything they needed help with.

"Can I play with him?" Alyx asked, pointing to a black puppy with a fox-like face. The label on the cage said he was a Schipperke.

"I'm sorry," the man replied, "I'm not supposed to let customers handle the pets."

Alyx's smile fell into a disappointed frown. "Oh."

Hikaru immediately handed him a small stack of bills from his wallet, raising an eyebrow and nodding his head in the direction of the dog.

"But I suppose it'd be okay as long as my boss doesn't see," he amended, slipping the money into his pocket.

The girl immediately perked up, "I'll be careful!"

The puppy wiggled around in her grasp, trying to lick every bit of skin it could reach. Alyx giggled and snuggled her face into his soft fur.

"He's so cute!" Alyx beamed.

Smiling, Hikaru handed the clerk a credit card, "She'll take him."

"I will?" Alyx asked.

"Did you want a different one?" Hikaru panicked.

"No, but you don't have to buy him for me."

"Too bad," he smirked, "Now go pick out a leash and collar for him."

"Thanks," Alyx grinned, trotting away to find all the things she'd need for her new puppy.

"What name do you want on the collar?" the clerk asked, as she handed him a pile of supplies for her dog.

Alyx thought for a moment, "Misha."

"Misha?" Hikaru asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's Russian. It's the name of an actor in a show I like." she answered.

"Oh...kay?" Hikaru replied as he snapped the red leash and collar onto the puppy dubbed Misha.

Alyx skipped out the door, with Misha scampering after her. Hikaru sighed and lifted the large bags full of dog toys and treats before following the duo out the door. They met up with the rest of the Host Club after hearing someone announcing that Kyouya needed to be returned to his family.

"He's gonna be pissed about that," Alyx laughed when she heard Kyouya being referred to as a child.

"Definitely," Hikaru replied.

"Alyx, Alyx, guess what!" Liza cried, hugging her sister.

"I got a puppy!" they said at the same time.

They both looked down to see their dogs sniffing each other curiously.

"This is Barley," Liza announced, picking up a little, brown, mass of curls.

"Misha," Alyx replied, doing the same with her dog.

Tia, Serena, and Kyle exchanged glances. Sheryn was going to be furious.

"So, how'd it go?" Tia asked.

"Alyx and Hikaru are seriously messed up," Serena sighed.

"What happened?" Tia yelped.

"They laughed at a horror movie. A lot. Honestly, it wasn't that bad." Kyle replied.

Serena glared at him before turning back to Tia, "What about you?"

"Well, Kaoru is incredibly romantic, and Liza's obviously in love with him, but she won't admit it. It was like a cheesy romance." Tia sighed.

Kyle made a face, "Glad I followed Alyx then."

Serena grinned. At least _one_ good thing had happened that day.

"Hey, quit gossiping already!" Alyx called to her friends as she walked out the door, "It's time to go!"

Tia and Serena looked at each other with identical grins. Kyle noticed their expressions and quickly ran to catch up with the group before he could get suckered into helping them. He _really_ didn't want to get involved. It was time to play matchmaker.

* * *

Hana: I feel like I should put this here...yes I had not seen the final movie when we wrote that part, and now we're too lazy to fix it :) and I haven't even read past the third book. No, I do not consider myself a true Harry Potter please please do not kill me. I would very much appreciate staying alive!

Kura: Wait...You've seen the last movie?

Hana: Yep about a month ago!

Kura: I never get told anything anymore...

Hana: Hope this long chapter gives you a little more hope in us...we have a plan for the next chapter so maybe it'll take us less time.

Kura: Or not.

Hana: Yeah...or not.

Kura: Probably not.

Kura and Hana: Also, we'd like to dedicate this chapter to Editor-chan. It's her birthday today. Say happy birthday, everyone!


End file.
